A Debt
by DaWiz
Summary: Harry saved her sister in the second task of triwzard tournament and now she has debt to pay him. An entirely new plot. Ch9 edited with some changes please read A/N inside.
1. Chapter 1: A Night to Remember

**A Debt**

**Chapter 1: A Night to Remember**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything except this plot.**

**Pairing- Harry/Fleur**

**Triwizard Tournament- Second Task Conclusion:**

Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! _Gabrielle_! _Is she alive_? _Is she 'urt_?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout. Percy seized Ron and was dragging him back to the bank ("Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!"); Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister. "It was ze grindylows . . . zey attacked me . . . oh Gabrielle, I thought . . . I thought . . ."

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears.

Meanwhile the now relived and considerably calmer silver blonde was stroking her younger versions head affectionately and reassuring that it was all over. Her baby blue slightly glistering eyes were gazing steadily in the direction of one raven haired man whom she owed a debt, which she would pay especially one like this.

**That Night: **

Harry as usual was on his nightly strolls through the high rising empty halls and corridors. Marauder's Map stuffed in his pocket as he had come into terms with routines of night time patrolling of the teachers and prefects. He was now so attuned to Hogwarts at night that he needn't need the invisibility cloaks except in exceptions. Right now he was sauntering in the aisle of the second floor on eastern end of the castle, heading to the terrace garden where the special Rose garden of Hogwarts was. It was best to visit the place in the winters. He used to come here only when life reached its extreme. Besides the astronomy tower this place had best view of the sky. Today he didn't know why but he couldn't sleep, after all he was tying up with Cedric for first place in a competition that he wasn't even fit for competing in. He didn't know whether to celebrate or to just feel safe that he came out of another task completely unharmed. Indeed everyone was celebrating in the common room still, but he wasn't in the mood so he snuck out to find solace in isolation. He entered the terrace and slipped on his usual seat by the railing at the extreme end. Tonight was a clear sky, Parvati Patil had once during the Yule Ball told him that they had an old saying for kids that when your loved ones die they become a star in the sky and watch over you from there like guardians. Since then he used to search for the stars which he could relate to his parents.

Little did he know that his every movement from entering the terrace to sitting on the bench he was being watched by pair baby blue eyes hidden in the shadows. Fleur silently advanced and crept behind him. She knowingly was releasing a bit of aura fully aware that it had no effect on him. He suddenly became uptight but then just as fast he relaxed back into his previous posture.

"Hello, Fleur." He could now recognize that special aura anywhere even in the busy streets of London, well who wouldn't; after all there aren't many veelas in London.

"'ello 'arry" she greeted likewise, "Zese are beautiful aren't zey?" She like Harry was staring at the star studded sky.

"Most definitely" Harry agreed with her and a silence followed their little verbal exchange. Harry feeling awkward with Fleur still standing behind him shifted over and offered the warmed seat for her. Fleur thanked him and took the seat. After few more minutes of silence she asked, "So why are you 'ere?" her eyes shifting to forest green ones now focusing on her.

"Just to look at them" he pointed to the stars, "they make me feel at peace, safe and totally normal."

"Normal?" Fleur asked genuinely interested.

"Yeah, they never move from where they are. They had been and will always remain at that same place over millennia's. They don't care what happens down on Earth or even the universe. They unlike my life are normal and steady." Harry answered a bit gloomily.

"I understand." Fleur nodded and turned back to the stars.

"So why are you here?" Harry asked politely.

"Roses! My reason to be 'ere. Zey make me feel normal." Fleur replied. She saw the question flash on Harry's face, and answered, "Zey are so beautiful and are adored by everyone. And like everything in nature zey wither and die at ze end. But as long as zey are zere, zey keep on spreading zeir beauty and fragrance irrespective of what ozzers zink. Just ze way I want to live." She sighed.

"I understand." Harry mirrored Fleur's previous reply.

"Yeah, you understand." She acknowledged, "You and I being quite similar. Both 'ated and loved for ze same zing- 'Us being Us.'" She plainly stated the fact.

"I guess you are right." He conceded. Not knowing what else to say he asked the general question which can fit anywhere, "So… umm… how's your stay at Hogwarts? I mean…"

"Fine and with current company pretty good." She grinned dazzlingly at him while Harry blushed cherry red which was more than clear even in the moon light.

"uhh… Thanks." Harry muttered lightly while Fleur burst into a fit of laughter with her dulcet voice echoing of the nearby stoned walls making Harry break the record of obtaining a hue of red more contrast than the Weasleys'.

After a few moments she stopped for breath and gaily glanced at the still tomato red messy haired teen fumbling with his thumbs while stealing glances her way.

"You know, I 'aven't laughed like zat for god knows 'ow many years, seriously." She confessed.

"Glad to be of some use." Harry grinned back.

She relaxed and slipped a bit closer to him. She looked down in her lap. There was something she wanted him to know ever since he saved her sister. "'arry zere's something I want to tell you." She said placidly.

Harry sobered up and gave her his full attention.

"It was noble really noble of you to save a 'ostage who 'ad nozzing to do wiz you. Before you interrupt you must know, like fire and water don't mix togezzer, a Veela and water creatures especially mermaids don't mix with each ozzer. Zere's a very long story behind zis, so don't ask now. Long story short my sister was in real danger. 'ence what you did unknowingly and obviously selflessly was a really very noble deed." She smiled gently at him and continued, "Since it was my task to do and you did it on my behalf so this makes me owe you a debt."

"What?" Harry's voice echoed a bit louder than acceptable for the time of night.

"shhh" Fleur looked around to see if anyone had seen them. "Yes a debt. And no, you have no say in this. To clear it, all I 'ave to do is, simply 'elp you in a dire situation without endangering our lives. Simple isn't it?" By the looks on Harry's face she could see he still did not agree and was ready to argue. But it was neither time nor a place for arguing and besides she wasn't in a mood to argue. So she deftly placed a long elegant finger on his lips to stop his next words and closed a bit more so that their faces were just centimeters apart.

She whispered sedately, "No matter what you say, you can't change anything, besides I won't allow you. And I still 'ave to zank you properly for saving my sister. So just sit back and relax."

She moved her hand and cupped his cheeks while staring steadily in the forest green eyes gawking back at her at what was she doing and going to do. She moved in closer and their eyelids automatically dropped as their lips brushed lightly against each-others. At first Harry stiffened then completely melted against her lips, which made her smile and press her lips more into him. Harry didn't know what to do but his hormones told him to return the pressure which he gladly agreed to. After some seconds Fleur shifted her lips against his to slightly nip on his lower lips. He tasted a bit like frosty fresh air and pumpkin juice, a strange one but since when they were normal.

She tasted so much like honeysuckle, and bit more which he couldn't place nor did he wanted to ponder over that especially now. Her lips were so soft and warm that it made him want to kiss them forever or at least until he could. She slowly plucked on his lower lip and then shifted alternately between upper and lower lips making him want to moan; his hormones all the while nudging him to respond equally. So he took hold of her lower lip and sucked lightly on it, which made Fleur take a sharp breath and him hornier. She opened her eyes to look into his and they both quickly went back to lip fight. The simple kiss slowly turned into a steamy fight over control of each other's lips accompanied the very horny smacking sound of lips hitting and sucking each other. She was impressed with his skills and to think this was his first time.

They didn't know nor did they care when their bodies had come close enough for Fleur to be sitting in Harry's lap. But right now that wasn't the matter of concern, what mattered was she was the elder among them and couldn't lose to a newbie in kissing, so quickly took the profit of Harry's open mouth and inserted her full tongue in his mouth without giving him a chance to retaliate. Harry's hand tightened over her waist and her grip over his head as she forced his tongue to remain in its den. She wandered everywhere she could reach. Since he was still a smaller teen than her so his mouth was smaller which gave her a full access to his mouth, she skillfully skimmed over his molars and gums trying to map a picture in her mind all the while battling with his amateur tongue.

Harry though absolutely loving the situation but his inner gryffindor was roaring for him to gain his virile right of having the upper hand. So he moved one of his hands from her slim waist over to her head. He took a handful of her sleek and extremely soft silver blonde locks and lightly yanked it so that she was pulled back. The moment her tongue lost its dominance in his mouth he quickly forced his way in her mouth, while Fleur was still coming into terms with the dirty trick Harry played on her. Just like lips, her mouth did taste same. The perfectly even and white teeth were surprisingly equally sharp, but he loved it. Her mouth was deeper and more longish than broad, and since he was smaller so he couldn't fight her with equal force to explore her. But he was doing a good job in keeping her at bay at least.

Fleur couldn't accept this. Since she was already in his lap, so she quickly shifted to straddle him without breaking the contact. This gave her the opportunity to remove his grip from locks and pin his hand away from her, while her other hand was still clutching his hair a bit tightly. She fully used her body mass to immobilise him with her having a clear control of the situation. This sudden shift made Harry slack a bit on his hold on her tongue which she quickly reversed. She continued the fight until the need for oxygen forced them apart.

They both were panting, sweating slightly even for the subzero temperature of the night and grinning madly at each other. Though Harry had the decency to blush at his first awesome kiss. And she said this was supposed to be a thank you. Fleur slowly got off him while placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I must say you were quite impressive, much more zan an average first timer."

Harry rubbed the back of his neck while grinning, "Gee… thanks. Uhh… what can I say? My father and godfather were supposedly the Casanovas of the school during their time."

"You certainly 'ave gained some good traits from him zen Mr. Potter." She whispered saucily in his ears while biting on his ear lobe causing Goosebumps run throughout his body.

"T…Thanks." He muttered huskily which enticed a fleeting laugh from Fleur.

"I zink it's late and I should go before Madame Maxime goes on rounds. 'arry zanks again. And remember my debt; I will be zere for you no matter what." She turned around and skirted about the bench and headed towards the entrance to the terrace entry/exit. She waved a hand and said, "Bon nuit 'arry."

"Good night Fleur." He replied weakly all the while his eyes glued to the swaying backside of the angel of his dreams.

**A/N: Chapter ends.**

**Originally planned as one shot but let's see where it goes. Actually this idea came to me like this morning and I just couldn't resist but write and post.**

**READ AND**** REVIEW ****and tell me what do you think about this story (this was first time I wrote a kiss scene).**

**Next update for '12 Hours' and 'The Bond' in this week…**

**Until then…**

**Adios…**


	2. Chapter 2: The Day

**A Debt**

**Chapter 2: The Morning**

**A/N: Awesome guys. I'm really humbled by the first response, please keep it up. So here's the next update.**

**The Night continued:**

His eyes followed swaying derriere of the angel of dreams of majority of males of Hogwarts and stuck at the point where it vanished in the dark. A goofy grin slowly crept up his lips and he unknowingly smacked them to relive the touch and taste. He slowly turned back to the stars, his dazed eyes doodling her image in scrap book made of the dark sky. A finger skimmed over the portions where her lips had touched. This in no part of the world or even hell or the heaven for that could have been true. But whatever it was he enjoyed it and had no plans to come out of a dream like this.

**Next Morning 6 A.M:**

"Harry" a terse muffled voice came from somewhere above him.

"…" and of course it went ignored.

"Harry Potter"

It became annoying when you get a dream after eons of nightmares full of Voldemort's rotten face or fire burping Dragons or venom spewing acromantulas or a resident Basalisk (scary even in death).

"geroff Ron, le'me sleep." He was no way going to let Ron spoil his moment just because he had not stuffed dozens of eggs yet. 'Damn that thought just killed the mood.' He growled and tried to concentrate on the baby blue eyes complementing the sculptured seraphic face with those just pouting aesthetic lips. He was about to touch them, he was close enough, 'Yeah just there… a bit more.'

Just then somebody (most probably Ron) decided it was time for him to wake up and shook him roughly by his shoulders, "HARRY"

"WHAT!" he shot up from his sleeping place and turned around until he found his offender's almost ash colour black eyes glaring at him. He immediately realized his mistake. BIG MISTAKE!

"Don't take tone with me Potter." The owner's sharp tone told him he was in for it.

"Sorry, Professor McGonagall." He mumbled meekly.

She eyed him up. He was not standing completely upright, well who would after sleeping on a cold bench for an entire night. Well at least he was standing where most would be lying out cold on a hospital bed after such a daft stunt. However his skin did turn blue from cold. She glowered at the green eyed foolish teenager and said curtly, "Ms Granger told me that you left the Gryffindor tower in the night during the party. May I ask Mr. Potter, what in the name of Merlin, are you doing here?"

'Shit I slept here whole night.' He thought miserably, and racked his mind for any acceptable excuse. But unfortunately today fate and time both weren't on his side, "Sleeping."

Yup even he couldn't believe what came out of his mouth, he mentally face palmed himself.

Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes; yes she did love him like a son, but even he could not get away with an answer like that, "I can see that clearly. What I asked was why you were sleeping here?" her tone colder than her coldest. She was still in her night gown and she never liked her sleep left incomplete and this little boy had already taken one too many nights of her.

Harry racked his mind for all possible things he could say and finally came to a conclusion- that speaking the truth was only way out, "I was here yesterday night when I couldn't stay in the party. I had a lot on my mind so I may have lost the track time. I came here because it was much calmer, has a good view of the stars and it is warmer here than the rest of the open places.

Miss Patil told that they had belief in her culture that when your loved ones die they go up in the sky and become a star to watch over you. So I just sit here to try finding my parents." He hoped his serious tone did match up with his explanation after all it was the truth though not complete. He could not afford to tell her about the activities that followed. He wasn't even sure if they were real, and besides McGonagall would definitely want to confirm it. What if Fleur denied it, Hogwarts would never let him hear end of it, and with added bonus of another tag of eccentricity on him, no he wouldn't let it to happen.

McGonagall's eyes welled up surely he had always remained alone and even today at this point where he needed support he was still standing alone between a crowd of masses chanting his name, searching for deceased in heavenly planes. She felt guilty of not being there even when he returned to the castle. She hoped it was not to late reimburse. She would try her best to be there for him whenever he asked for no matter what. "Fine Harry, I take you on your words. Now hurry up, go to the infirmary and get a pepper up potion from Poppy. Then have your breakfast. But remember I don't want to find you like this again. Am I clear?" she said much more calmly and warmly.

"Yes Professor McGonagall." He said respectfully and scurried away to the hospital wing as fast as his cold feet could take him, it seriously wasn't a good idea to spend entire night on a cold bench. He released the breath that he didn't even realize that he was holding. Maybe sometimes life doesn't throw only lemons at you. As fast as he could he wanted to be out of her radar you never know when her mood changes.

**Breakfast 8:00 A.M:**

Harry walked in the hall with hundreds of heads bustling about catching up their friends about previous day's events and give their opinions on it. But this was not what he was looking for. He spotted Hermione and Ron near center of the Gryffindor table and bee lined for them. He sat beside Ron, without a word turned up his plate and started loading his plate with various assortments in front of him.

"Where were you?" Hermione asked concernedly.

"Yeah mate, we were so concerned for you. Would you pass on those cheese toasts?" after four years Harry was now used to with food flying out while Ron spoke.

"Yeah Harry we waited for you like whole night." Ginny slipped into the seat beside Hermione.

He looked up from his plate. Hermione looked genuinely concerned for him while Ginny was a bit annoyed. And Ron was just occupied with his fourth double egg French omelet. He looked back at Hermione and said, "The second floor." He knew she would understand. That night two days after Sirius had escaped last year he had come here to just to think and also reassure himself that he finally had someone who sincerely cares for him. She was there with him to help him out of this.

Hermione's eye's softened as she understood why he had gone there, as he had shared with her his time at the Yule ball. She felt guilty and stupid to not think of that place earlier, and then she remembered just how cold yesterday night was. This only furthered her feeling of guilt as she completely forgot about her best friend just because she was dreaming of someone, someone who had rescued her from the lake. "Harry I'm sorry, I should have looked for you." She sincerely apologised.

Harry waved it off, "No need for you to apologise Hermione, I had lost track of time and stayed there."

"But still it is my responsibility as a friend to…"

"to be there for a friend when needed. And that you are already doing. Don't worry Hermione I'm fine." He assured.

Hermione wasn't fine with it, but she didn't press it further. She would talk to him later when he was alone. Ginny wanted to ask what was going on but she kept quiet. Ron hadn't even yet bothered with anything said here. So everyone finished the rest of their breakfast in silence.

"I will be by the lake Hermione if you need me." Harry said and left the table heading towards the black lake alone. Ginny made to follow him but Hermione stopped her and mouthed a 'No'. Ginny reluctantly sat back in her seat.

Harry approached the big boulder by the lake, where the lake was deeper than the rest of the shore and the Giant Squid usually was to be found when it came to surface. He climbed the boulder and settled on the edge. He looked in the water and the saw his green eyes staring back at him.

He closed his eyes and reeled back to the night. He tried to absorb every feeling again, those baby blue eyes, that feel of smooth skin, those perfectly full lips slowly sucking on his. He could still feel the allure around him along with the same scent the familiar scent of vanilla filling the air around him.

He opened his eyes back and saw his eyes again. But this time they were not alone as a pair of the very same baby blue eyes were staring back at him. This gave him a start but unluckily he wasn't ready for this surprise as he yelped and ended up falling in the ice cold water. A second and loud shriek later a second splash of water was heard.

**A/N: Chapter Ends…**

**Man I know this is way too late and shorter than you expected me to update. You people have made me write a story out of one shot. And I try my best to make my story entirely different of what most people write so that you enjoy something new. So I was really stuck and still am as how to proceed without copying others. I do have created a base but adding words to idea is the real part. But don't worry this won't remain a one shot.**

**Next update after I put a chapter of 'The Bond' and '12 Hours' each as I have the rough work of their next chapter ready and I just waited for this chapter to complete.**

**READ AND ****REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time….**

**Ja Ne….**


	3. Chapter 3: A Teenage Dream

**A Debt**

**Chapter 3: A Teenage dream**

**A/N: Another awesome response by you guys, something which an author desires. Please keep it up. **

**Edited the chapter for some small mistakes (14-10-11).**

**The next chapter presented by Desiwizard co-sponsored by (PS could use a few here :-) )-**

"**dialogues"**

'**thoughts'**

"_**French"**_

He opened his eyes back and saw his eyes again but. But this time they were not alone as a pair of the very same baby blue eyes were staring back at him. This gave him a start but unlickily he was not ready for this surprise as he yelped and ended up falling in the ice cold water. A second and loud shriek later a second splash of water was heard.

**Chapter - A Teenage dream:**

He frantically moved his limbs to right himself in the water and the wool fabricated winter uniform didn't help either. Fortunately whatever swimming he had practiced before second task came handy, he quickly swam to the surface took a deep breath in and coughed up the water forced in his lungs. He looked around for the second person to surface but no one showed up. The eyes were definitely Fleur's and he knew that she could swim better than him but then why was she taking so much time. He took another deep breath in plunged back in the dead cold waters.

His eyesight was already blurred due to his lack of practice in open waters and the coldness wasn't a great aid, he squinted and looked around in the sufficiently lit surroundings, searching for a mane of silver blond hair but his lungs gave up and he had to come up again. He dived back and searched deeper in the lake. There about a dozen and a half feet deep, a smaller than expectation but with same silver blond curls, the girl was drowning. She was flailing her small, smaller than he knew (maybe his eyes' fault), hands and legs to push her up to the surface but failing indubitably. He had to help but his lungs won't support him too long if dives that deep.

He searched for means to help her. A brick struck his head and he groaned, he knew the bubblehead charm (courtesies of Hermione Granger, as an extra spell in his arsenal in case of emergency), he quickly swam to the surface took out his wand from his pocket and created a bubble around his head. His vision also cleared as the water was no longer stinging his eyes. He hurried to her side. She was already losing her conscious as her limbs floated along water. He increased his speed and was by her within a few moments. His eyes had not deceived him the girl was definitely too small to be Fleur. He caught her and turned her up. And indeed it was her younger sister Gabrielle or something she said yesterday. Her eyes, same baby blue innocent orbs, starred into his, her body relaxed as her hands caught on him. He grabbed her close to himself, this was the second time he was rescuing her form the lake. Even though this time Ron was not with them it would be still difficult for him to carry her to surface in time as she was not in her magical slumber which would only break when they reach the surface. Right on cue, as if it was listening to Harry's thoughts, the giant squid appeared out of the depths and wrapped an enormous appendage around them. Harry could feel the suckers on his skin as it tingled him. The squid brought them out of water and gently placed them on the boulder. He turned to the water and saw the squid was near the surface. He waved and yelled, "Thanks." In return he heard a deep rumbling sound as the squid retracted to its dwelling place.

He turned to the little damsel in need of desperate help. He kneeled beside her and checked for her pulse. Her breath was laboured. A quick recap skimmed through his mind of what he had seen on the TV about helping a drowning person. He placed both his palms on her small delicate chest and tried to pump the water out, four or five times later she started coughing and water came out. But she stopped breathing after that. He pumped a few more times but all the water had come out. They said on the TV that one could choke up after spitting water in that case the last step of the CPR, he had to give her a mouth to mouth. He slowly took her head his lap and rubbed the left palm for heat. He tilted the head back and lifted the chin; she was just like a smaller replica of her sister. He delicately pinched her cute button nose and covered the mouth with his; they were even more soft and fragile than her sister's. He blew the air until her chest rose. He repeated it two times but still no response. Taking another deep breath he bent down and blew every ounce of air he could in her lungs. Just when he was about to retract, her lips moved tenderly against his and lightly tried to pluck on his lower lip. His eyes widened in comprehension, she was kissing him. He broke apart and looked at her strangely, she was awake, her eyes big like a saucer starring in his until she realised she had been caught. She shut it tightly although her breathing sped up and her lips quivered. No one realised but her head was still in his lap and her hand tightly gripping his like a life line.

She slowly opened her eye a bit and glanced at him wondering if she had really done what she thought she had done. His soul searching green emeralds were still focused on her in confusion and maybe she could make it out, in amusement, '_Oh no, what have I done, this the second time he saves me from drowning and what do I do, kiss him just like that. What will he think of me? After so many years of dreaming to be in his arms, what do I do? Try to say hello and end taking both of us in freezing water. Ughhh... Why me always? ... And now he must be probably wondering how stupid I am. But he looks so cute with his head tilted and eyes squinting a bit while he is staring in your eyes. They really look like emeralds as Fleur described in her letters. His lips..._

_GABRIELLE, stop it! He won't be interested in you, besides you are far too young for him and not even as beautiful as Fleur. Only if I could use my thrall at full strength... but mama said it will not gain you true love...'_ she continued debating with herself as she would do sitting in front of the mirror. She still hated the fact that she had to wait until she hit puberty to use her thrall to lure the boys to her like it happened with Fleur.

In the middle of her tirade she realised he had yet to break the eye contact with her. She was already flushed from the 'deep diving' but then she felt her hand in his warm ones and she blushed harder.

He brought out his wand and pointed it her.

Her eyes widened in shock,_ 'He is angry and he will hex me. Gabby, think fast._' her eyes darted between his steady gaze, fear clearly written on her face in bold letters. She shut her eyes and waited for the eventual to happen.

Harry retracted his wand back from her face embarrassed to give her a fright, "Oh! Sorry, I was just going to do the warming charm. You can open your eyes." He chuckled a little.

Gabby reluctantly opened her eyes and glanced slowly in those entrapping eyes. She didn't understand a word but she could see he didn't mean harm and that cute way of his to laugh let her heart go unrestrained again. She smiled at him and he relaxed considerably. Then he brought his wand back to her but pointed on her chest and whispered clearly, "Tepidum". She felt a rush of warmth spread all over her. At once all her clothes and her hair and pretty much everything became warm and dry as summers. She snuggled a bit in his lap to get comfortable. But then she remembered how they landed in this situation first. Her eyes downcast and she murmured almost inaudibly, "Merci 'arry, et je suis désolée."

"what?" he leaned in closer to hear clearly. His face was just a few inches above her, with those gleaming green eyes digging in hers. Her breath got hitched; her heart beat faster than a galloping Thestral, her mind playing only the image of him slowly leaning further, his soft and… and…. very tasty lips touching her tenderly and… and… Her mind couldn't take it anymore and blacked out as the amount blood rushing through her cheeks and pretty much all of her skin was severely affecting the supply to her brains.

Harry never experienced such a situation; did the only thing that came to his mind - FREAK OUT ROYALLY. "Hey… Hey wake up, get up. Gabrielle, are you listening? Hey… Don't do this to me… dammit... hey girl just wake up." Now what was he expected to do? His panicking eyes searched around if he could find somebody, anybody, even a first year so he could send for help. But not even a single soul seemed to grace upon the mild snow covered grounds. What should he do? He could run to the castle and call for help, or he could carry her to the place nearest right now which happened to be the Beauxbatons Carriage. He gently picked her up in bridal style and rushed towards the huge carriage.

Panting hard he heaved the little girl (but not so light after you run carrying her for more than 200 meters) on his shoulder and knocked sharply on the Carriage doors. After a minute and a few more impatient knocks later the doors jerked open and a brunette stepped in front him. Her intimidating dark brown eyes focused on him, "What do you want?" she asked snottily with a heavy French accent.

Harry ignored her speech tone and shifted on his feet, "Do you know where I can find Fleur?" he asked politely. The girl's eyes drifted on his 'load' and her eyes widened in alarm, "What did you to 'er?" she asked accusingly. Harry took a defensive stance, "Whoa easy there! I didn't do anything to her."

"Obviously you did something to 'er." She retorted.

"Look I rescued her from the lake and then helped her in drying and warming. Then she said something which I didn't understand so I asked her to repeat it and she fainted." Harry replied equably.

"'ow did she get eento ze lake?" her eyes narrowed.

Harry was getting irritated with being interviewed like a fugitive, "I was sitting by the lake and thinking about something. When suddenly, she pops up from nowhere surprising me unintentionally and I land up in water with her following me shortly. It was just an accident." He answered calmly.

The girl calmed a bit and ushered him in. They arrived in long hall with numerous archways leading the various rooms and a grand stairwell at the opposite end of the hall which he guessed led to the Headmistress' quarters. After reaching the third archway she pointed to the corridor and said tersely, "The last door."

Harry nodded and hurried in. Reaching the last door he stopped, he was about to meet her again. His heart beats faster than ever, he was nervous anxious uncertain of what would happen inside. Taking a deep breath in, he knocked lightly on the door.

"entrez" a melodious voice came from inside. Whatever she said Harry assumed for permission to enter and slowly opened the door. He peeped inside and found it to be empty. He stepped in and looked for the owner of the voice. Another door inside the room opened and the angel stepped out.

For a Hogwarts teenager this would be one of the ultimate dream come true. In front of him the slender, curvy, long athletic legs, tall, shiny-silver blond was standing with totality of three clothes covering her. A towel wrapped around her hair, a powder blue brassiere covering her ample c cup breasts and a matching v shaped underwear hiding her womanhood from the natural morning light pouring in through the window with some droplets water on her bare skin. Harry was transported into a parallel world where only Fleur and he existed. His eyes bugged out and his teenaged hormones kicked him, making him day dream of her baring a bit more. Time slowed down as he saw her rush towards him, her boobs jiggled in their fabric cage. Blood rushed southwards as she neared and her familiar sensuous smell assaulted his nose as he took a sharp breath in. Her sweet musical voice rolled in his ear, "Gabby…. Gabrielle."

Why was she calling Gabrielle surely his name was Harry, then the sky came crashing down on him, 'Dammit Potter focus, if she catches you, you are toast.' A wandering thought passed of a skimpily clad veela hurling fireballs on him; he shuddered and tried to focus on the girl on his shoulder.

"Gabby, what 'appened to 'er?" asked the frantic veela, "_Gabby talk to me"_. "Quick put 'er on ze bed." She eased Harry's load and helped him carry her to the bed. Harry moved away while Fleur checked on her sister. She had bent down with her shapely posterior facing Harry. Her enticing heart shaped ass was doing a number on his teenage mind, and a bitter sweet torture to his hormones. He looked down and saw a tent forming on his pants and it was steadily growing. His already flushed cheeks reddened, he tried to flatten it, 'Please not now… not now' what would she think if she catches him checking her out.

"I zink she ees ok. She ees just passed out… 'arry what are you doing?" she asked curiously.

Harry was sitting on the only arm chair in the room, legs crossed with forced smile on his face. He kept squirming and shifting uncomfortably on the chair. "A…. can I use the bathroom?" he asked hesitantly. She stared at him bemusedly, "Sure" And turned back to check on her sister. Harry dashed inside the bathroom to 'settle' himself.

After a few minutes he came out to find Fleur still beside her sister but covered a bit more this time. She was wearing a capree with a white top that left her delectable belly open for world. " EEt took long enough." She idly commented.

Harry blushed and stammered, "I…I…aaa … I was …. uh." He couldn't look in her eyes without glancing on her certain womanly parts. And he was still unable to 'settle' himself completely.

"Were you checking me out?" she asked with a coy smile dancing on her lips. She saw to her great amusement, Harry shifting his feet and playing with his finger while a smile was threatening on his cute flushed face. But she wouldn't leave him like that, "Did you enjoy what you saw?" her sensuous voice husky as she bent a little to highlight her cleavage. Harry reddened to a newer degree but refused to look at her.

She started chuckling and slowly it turned into a full blown laughter while Harry looked confused and then joined her in her merriment. "Oh, 'arry look at your face. You looked like seven year old caught wiz a cookie jar."

"I'm sorry Fleur I didn't mean to…" Harry tried to apologise. But Fleur waved it off casually, "Don' worry 'arry a bit of skin is ok between friends." She smiled dazzlingly at him.

He brightened up at this but then something caught on his mind of what she said, "So are we friends?" he asked tentatively.

"For me you are. But I 'ope you consider me one too." She said easily with her eyes showcasing her hope. Well, who was Harry to deny friendship to such an angel and a hot one at that, and life can't always just throw lemons at you, "Of course I consider you one." He grinned and she grinned back, "great". She then invited him to sit beside her on the bed.

"So 'arry what 'appened wiz her?" she asked pointing to the still unconscious form of Gabrielle.

"Oh after the breakfast I came out of the castle…" Harry then explained her entire incident, carefully glossing over the embarrassing part when Gabby tried to kiss him. "…and then I brought her to your room. That's all of it."

"So nice of you 'arry, and I guess eet earns you anozzer zank you." She leaned in and captured his lips in her soft juicy ones. The kiss was simple, but long and deep considering their company right now. They broke apart with silly grin on both of their faces.

This gave Harry the courage to ask what was dominating all his thoughts since the last night, "Umm Fleur can I ask you something?"

"Sure 'arry anyzing." She smiled.

His courage building up, "Did we … did you… you know… kiss last night?" his voice low and almost inaudible.

"Of course we kissed last night. And I truly enjoyed it." She grinned and winked at him. Harry sighed in relief with a happy thought, 'So that was not a dream. It was as real as this world.'

"Why do ask?" she queried.

"Nothing important." He changed the topic quickly, "So what do you plan to do now?"

"Today I will just rest and later maybe after a week start working on the third task." She replied casually.

He thought about the third task. Two tasks he had gotten out with a bit of help, luck and some skill but it would not last forever he needed more practice and a more experienced guide than Hermione (sure she had knowledge but experience was more important factor.) and with most teacher out of reach for help he didn't have many options. An idea came to his mind only if she would agree with him, he asked seriously, "Fleur will you teach me?"

"What 'arry?"

"Charms, Transfigurations and some other useful spells." He said hopefully.

"Sure 'arry, least I can do for you." She smiled brilliantly.

His heart beats quickened at her smile and the fact that she agreed brightened his day even more. Then he asked something general about her and they continued to talk for hours. Fleur had called for the carriage's house elf to provide them with an exotic French brunch. Harry specially liked the risotto and croissants with bouillabaisse which he tried after much persuasion from his new friend (which included her feeding him with her hands). They continued to talk until afternoon when Harry thought he had already trespassed enough of her privacy.

"I think I should go. Hermione would probably tear the castle apart to search me."

"You can stay more if you want 'arry." She offered wholeheartedly.

"Thank you but I should really go." He got up and headed to the door.

"I will accompany you." Fleur also got up and guided him to the doors of the carriage. They reached outside in no time. Fleur hugged Harry and planted a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips, "See you at ze dinner, and 'arry you are welcome to my room anytime."

"I sure will Fleur." He grinned and made his way to the castle. He turned and saw Fleur's retreating back behind the closing door. This was by far his brightest day at the castle even brighter than winning the house cup. He felt he could produce a corporeal Patronus and ride it to his dorms.

The highly arousing image of Fleur in her undergarments while just stepping out of shower followed by the image of her very lively laugh and those simple smiles made him go gooey at his knees. Times like these made him realise what he lost by not having a normal childhood. Life had taken too many things from him, but no more. That Lord-psychotic-deranged-homicidal- twat-Moldywarts and his cluster of cackling skulls could go and fuck each other's ass to death for all he cared, now it was time for some original 'Potter-Black Business' and who better than to contact his beloved godfather (or was it dogfather) than it. He ran up to his dorm quickly scribbled a note requesting to meet him following weekend. He tied it Hedwig and gave her two owl treats, "You know where to take it don't you?"

The owl hooted proudly and nibbled on his finger. "Well then go girl and return with a reply." The owl again hooted affectionately and took off in the clear afternoon sky.

**CHAPTER ENDS…**

et je suis désolée - and I'm sorry

Tepidum - Warmth

**A/N : Another one done, and more on their way. A teaser for those who wanted lemons…**

**All those who are French please can you provide me with the translations of the dialogues in italics it will be highly appreciative. I will then update with the French dialogues also.**

**Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Ja Ne…..**


	4. Chapter 4: A Marauder's Awakening

**A Debt**

**Chapter 4: A Marauder's Awakening**

**A/N: another awesome response by you guys, something which an author desires. Please keep it up.**

**11-11-11**

**Re-edited for some minor errors. For cutesy thing - just bare with this chapter (I was in mood of writing in over descriptive way.) **

**The chapter presented by Desiwizard****-**

The owl hooted proudly and nibbled on his finger. "Well then go girl and return with a reply." The owl again hooted affectionately and took off in the clear afternoon sky.

CHAPTER: A Marauder's Awakening

Saturday 8 A.M of February a time when most of the school prefers quite warmth of quilt and satin and smouldering coals in hearth of their dorms. However there's always a rebellion to the norms and one such rebellion was walking in a constricted dark hidden pass under the grounds of the Scottish magical school, hidden under the invisible cloak he obtained as his eleventh Christmas gift. A pair of round spectacles hooked on his nose with wand lighting another informally obtained article whose one of the proud creators was his father. A satchel was tightly slung across his shoulder filled with the specifics written in the reply note he had gotten three days ago.

"Mischief managed. Nox"

The fabled among knowledgeable map cleared itself as the protagonist of the decade got out of the trapdoor of sweet scented famous chocolate store The Honeydukes. He lifted himself up and replaced the dusty block of wood. Quickly silencing his boots and the extra creaking store room staircase he crept out of the store and followed the path to the outskirts of the village.

The seldom travelled path became more jagged and with the occasional nightly snow fall tougher to walk, though it highlighted the footprints of a flimsy yet sharp witted mutt animagi who since last June had proclaimed to be his god father Sirius Black aka Padfoot. He was nearing the decided meeting spot when the panting, lightly yapping and bouncing like Dobby, aforementioned mutt pounced on our favourite fourth year earning a laughing and fully free of any tension, "Stop it you mutt, and for god sake brush your teeth at least once."

The mutt backed and playfully started growling while the emerald eyed teen took heavy breaths with occasional giggling, "Yes I missed you too Padfoot. Let's go to the cave already it's too cold out here." With a bark the mutt led both of them to his hiding place in the rock structure which enclosed a small crevice the current address of the once suave Marauder.

Reaching the place Harry flung the satchel to the now transformed covered in rags human. He went to the rescuer and the proud creature Buckbeak the Hippograph. He bowed without breaking the eye contact and waited for it to bow back. It turned its head to Harry and after a few seconds returned the favour. Harry went closer and patted it while tacking another smaller package from his pocket, enlarged it, opened it and presented the extra large sized pieces of steaks. The hippograph gutturally head butted lightly and lovingly (if the sentiments observed) Harry. Harry rounded on the now guzzling chicken legs at a speed which put his best friend Ron to shame, godfather, "How are you Padfoot?"

Black sunken eyes looked up into piercing green ones giving off a distinct impression of the very aphrodisiacal red head who had been the mother the pack of wolves called the marauders since tying the nuptial knot with the brains of the group James Potter. He grinned his once lively and in his words courteous grin, "As lively as a rat in fact living on rats lately and maybe some graces of the lovely village folks especially the bartender of the Hogs Head pub, good guy that man, you should try that pub sometimes."

Harry arched an eyebrow (a tactic picked from Hermione, which often worked on him and Ron). "What? It's the truth accept it." Sirius defended himself.

"Yeah and uncle Dursley buys me bigger gifts than dear Dudders on birthday." Harry returned sarcastically and in return getting the roar of a throaty guffaw. He sighed in defeat and settled beside Sirius while picking Bearty Balls every flavoured beans.

"By the way congrats for that performance in the lake, heard you bagged a kiss from the local teen veela." Sirius didn't have to look at his godson to see a big patch of red deepening on his cheek. Though Sirius referred to the one printed in the paper with a picture of her pecking lightly on his cheek.

"She doesn't like to be referred as a Veela, in that manner." Harry murmured in a small voice.

Sirius snapped his head up, for a second forgetting the food in front of him, "You know her? How close?"

Harry felt like he could sweat bullets and he concentrated on searching a particular bean which himself didn't know, "Well she did offer her friendship after the task as a token of thanks." He didn't how long he could hold now that the cat was out of bag.

"And you accepted?" Sirius bent forward while continuing on nibbling a medium rare steak at a more human pace.

"Yes I did." Harry still refused to look at him; he had been told that his eyes often spoke a lot more than him.

"So, how far has it gone?" Sirius shot another one of his rapid fire.

"What?" Harry really didn't understand it.

"Bah never mind your eyes tell a lot. So this why you wanted to meet me, my pup's got girl burned in his head and now he wants to prove his worth. Finally I can see you as the prongslet I always wanted to see in you." Sirius sighed in deep satisfaction both physically and psychologically.

"Padfoot I really don't where you get your mole shits from cause its way too overboard for my standards to bag her and I'm serious."

"No your wrong I'm Sirius." He grinned cheekily while Harry feigned a smile. "okay here's the proof when I said you like her, instead of showing disinterest you denied it straightaway and started reasoning your blockages to reach her. You see you lie like your father, we all knew he was in love right from fifth year but kept denying until winter of sixth year while openly gazing Lily like she was the only girl in the world. Harry don't deny it just try to live it. The worst thing that will happen is that she says no which I think would a bit difficult after I'm done with you." He set the now finished plate of blackcurrant apple pie and wiped his face and hands on the napkin. He got up popped a few bone joints and resettled a bit more relaxingly.

"What are talking about?" Harry cross fired.

"You my dear pup are officially under the tutelage of the most debonair Marauder, it's time for Hogwarts to see the awakening of another legendary marauder, Progslet. But before that I think I have to tell you the adventures of fire hose and building on fire. James' muggleborn uncle told us when we were your age." He grinned evilly with added ghostly effects acquired from Azkaban.

Several hours later a still shocked albeit not like he had been just after getting his The Talk (listening the tales of fire hose and building on fire and then fire hose and the tunnel on fire and what not). A goofy grin often crept on his face whenever he subconsciously thought of Fleur now with him being smarter than before. But first he had to complete the ritual of getting acknowledged as the Marauder next-gen by pranking someone without getting caught. He knew this was some on the spot created ritual of Padfoot but he wanted to check his potential. Casually walking into the great hall at dinner time he settled at his usual place beside Ron with Hermione across.

Also Padfoot said he needed a partner and had straight away ruled out both Ron and Hermione (Sirius had explained, "Ron though your best friend but his family is way too close to Dumbledore and besides from the times I've met him I can't trust my back with him, not that he would back stab but he might be unable to protect me. And Hermione won't be able to follow you. She is way too bossy and forgive me for saying this but a teacher's pet though with a potential to change in future but not now. What you need is someone who wouldn't just try to bask in your fame but someone who would be true to you and at times would be able to correct you and has a style of thinking similar as you, and should be definitely as open minded as possible for someone among you should be cool headed.") He started to look the sense in Sirius talks when all Ron said was, "I was worried mate." while Hermione launched her lecture mode (which surprisingly hadn't come up in a few days). He tuned her off and searched the great hall for potential candidates for his partner and first victim. He had first thought of making Fleur as one but for some reason it didn't look right, besides he was looking for someone of his age. Locking his eyes on the table for the snakes of Hogwarts Harry got his first pray as for partner he would continue later. He got up taking some French Croissants(on insistence of Madam Maxime today French house elves were preparing the food) he walked out of the hall leaving a flabbergasted bushy haired girl in his wake to formulate his prank or as mentor had termed, 'the ritual of goat sacrifice'.

Next morning Harry had been in an unusually good mood (creepy according to some trained eyes in Gryffindor). "Morning Mione, how's your morning?" he greeted his scowling now glowering best friend.

"Harry we need to talk now." She pulled him out of the portrait to an unused hidden corridor behind the portrait of The Burnt Bing Bobbles. "What is going on Harry? You have been avoiding me and Ron way too much to be excused. You keep vanishing with the map with you and I saw you secretly meeting with that Veela" she sounded just like some bigoted pureblood, "and also what's with that constant goofy grin on you..." her expression quickly turned from angry to shocked to horrified and finally settling on disgust, "She didn't do something did she?"

Harry saw what went through her mind and he couldn't believe this even from her who wanted to fight for house elves, absconded from people who remotely represented the symbol of bigotry. His mood plummeted, "So you have been spying on me?"

Hermione looked confused, "Spying?"

"Yes keeping tab on me and status of where I'm and what I'm doing. Well let me tell you clearly I'm finally trying to live a life of my own one which is not attached to the threads pulled by a puppet master. And secondly Hermione how can you be so narrow minded to just conclude that me meeting with Fleur and having a smile on my face means she is doing something to me. But if you still insist then yes she has done something to me, she has made me happy by sharing my loneliness as a friend instead of bossing around and spewing lectures down the collars." Saying so he stormed out of the corridor down to the great hall leaving deflated and wet eyed Hermione Granger feeling guilty of something that she could see all along and yet she couldn't bring herself to rectify it.

Harry momentarily cleared his mind of what had happened in the corridor while taking a seat opposite the now gorging red head Ron Weasley directly facing the Slytherin table. He calmly enjoyed his orange juice while intently gazing the entrance for the star of the show to enter. He was not disappointed when the said person graced the hall with his presence (Harry snorted in his juice). When everyone settled and the hall was almost full the Blond Ponce got up and tinkled his goblet, "Hey sisters and gentlemen may I have your attention please." When he had the rapt attention of almost every soul (exception of Ron as usual) he cleared his throat, "I wanted to say this since I don't know when it happened but this is true and my father absolutely supports this in fact I must insist he wholeheartedly agrees with me on this. I don't think I will be able to say this just like that and" he turned to the international fame sitting beside him, " please Victor forgive me for this for I promise we can always be friends." He closed his eyes took a deep breath and waved his hand in air when suddenly an acoustic guitar materialised in his grip he cleared his throat, "so here goes nothing.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_..._

...

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

'_Cause we were both young when I first saw you"_

Draco Malfoy was standing right in front of esteemed Potions Professor Severus Snape, with a dreamy look and a bundle of freshly picked red roses, while the entire school was conflicted with whether to outright drop dead with horror or laughter.

A pair of violet- indigo mix eyes were deliberately watching Potter's steady smirk of satisfaction and mirth. He looked in her direction with same calculating look as she was giving him and raised a toast to her. For unknown to entire populace of Hogwarts Harry wasn't alone on this voyage. He had found a partner.

**Chapter Ends**

**Song- A love story (Taylor Swift)**

**A/N : Another one done. Completed just now, for its good when serve hot.**

**Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind. And feel free to suggest your ideas for if good enough I will use it 'cause I don't have a pre planned plot for this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Ja Ne…..**


	5. Chapter 5: Mind Readers or Rapers

**A Debt**

**Chapter 5: Mind Readers or Rapers**

**A/N: another awesome response by you guys, something which an author desires. Please keep it up. A superfast update for superfast readers.**

**And something special inside if you can guess.**

**Griffus,** **OoOXylionOoO – thanks for the convertions but I didn't need that entire para to be converted. It was just some lines that I needed. So the that para will remain in English.**

A pair of violet- indigo mix eyes were deliberately watching Potter's steady smirk of satisfaction and mirth. He looked in her direction with same calculating look as she was giving him and raised a toast to her. For unknown to entire populace of Hogwarts Harry wasn't alone on this voyage. He had found a partner.

Chapter: Mind Readers or Rapers

"... and then Snape's face was a show you would give anything to see. God it was just like you said in your times at Hogwars." Harry and Sirius were rolling on the floor of the cave clutching their stomach tightly. It was Wednesday and with no classes before lunch Harry had decided to skive off the school premises to pay his mentor a quick visit.

Sirius sat up straight panting hard with glowing red cheek from laughing so hard. "I'm sure by now at least he and Dumbledore would have got an idea who was after this and McGonagall would be sure that it's not your notorious twins, though not who. So keep your eyes and ears open and your mind secured. You are practicing those occlumency exercises I told you to?"

Harry nodded affirmative, "Yup morning six sharp." He closed his eyes and relaxed for a few seconds, "and I must say they have helped me a lot to be in control and think clearly."

"You will need it today." Sirius returned to the turkey sandwich Harry had brought for him.

"What?" Harry queried. "Occlumency" came the simple reply.

Sirius looked at his confused godson, "Let me guess Dumbledore never informed you that our little Sev-Sev is an accomplished Legilimence and Occlumence." Harry looked like someone had burned his Firebolt right in front of him and the culprit was an unknowing five year old. There was truly nothing he could do about Dumbledore not telling details of his staff how much ever it concerned his life. He truly had no business of knowing important details concerning his parent's past at least not in the eyes of an old misdirected headmaster.

As though reading his mind Sirius came closer and looked resolutely in his eyes, "There are probably hundreds of facts and details which you have got the right to know but have been unlawfully kept from. Though whatever Dumbledore might say and feel but I feel you are more than old enough to know your ancestry and legacy. And upon my word I promise to help you gain as much information as possible with my help." He ended in conviction and power.

Harry arched an eyebrow, "And how do you plan to surpass the limits of your confinement?"

"Pup you are now officially acknowledged as an esteemed Marauder so I leave this task to you. Think it as a prank on the Ministry and its system." Sirius flashed a bright grin while Harry looked aghast.

"You serious and I mean literally."

"Why my dear pup, of course I am." Harry couldn't believe his ears or maybe the Azkaban had really done a number on him. Sirius continued, "Oh what was I saying before, yes, you will need occlumency in your Potions class today. Sev's got a long nose and an incorrigible habit of hooking where he shouldn't. So just keep a look out and avoid eye contact which is base of passive legilimency."

Harry pinned this fact for all future encounter with mind-raping professor. He glanced at his watch and felt bad for leaving his godfather so early. "Sorry padfoot but gotta go. But before I go I got a suggestion why don't you move to Shrieking Shack. No one dares to even wander anywhere near it and its closer so I can easily come up to you. Besides Dumbledore already knows you're here so no one would bother you. The ministry officials shouldn't be much of a bother, I hope."

Sirius looked tired and in deep thought, "I will see pup, you move along already."

A pair of violet-indigo eyes watched as Harry scurried in the class room just before the door slammed shut. An oily barely above a whisper voice rang throughout the room, "You're late Potter, 10 points from Gryffindor. Settle fast or it will be 20."

Harry had expected this and it still got on his nerves but he controlled himself and settled beside his red head best friend. A raven coloured sleek and shiny haired with blue streaks running along, girl was sitting in front of him with her sandy blond haired friend. Harry noticed her turn her head to slightest in his direction before returning to listen the 'mumbling' professor.

"...which will make your potion glow blue. Mr Potter it would be fruitful if you for once apply that disgrace of a brain in the class and listen to what I say or unless maybe you are gifted enough that we rabble are yet to notice your undisputed talent over my subject in these four and half years." Snape was glaring at him.

Harry could easily deduce that Snape was trying to get a raise from him so that he could openly mind-rape him to confirm Harry's involvement in the now dubbed 'Draco courting Snape tales', which he obviously couldn't deny but also planned on keeping the little detail under the carpet for unseen future. He relaxed and calmed down to think clearly. "Certainly 'sir' I would be more than happy to display my talents maybe I was hindered by some... obstacles." He punctuated the word obstacles (some being his uncles' treatment of him for besting his miserable son and the 'healthy encouragement' from the professor.)

Snape glowered, "Let's see by the end of the class, how well you can brew the potion. Everyone instructions are on the board and you got two hours." He retreated to his office with his cloak fanning behind. Harry still kept his guard on for the vindictive professor would swoop like a bat anytime. They had to brew a pain relieving potion.

20 minutes to 2 hours, "...add powdered dogwood bark and stir counter clockwise until potion turns lilac then leave it to simmer for 10 minutes on low flame. At the end it is pale red and thin liquid." Harry did exactly what was written on the board and was confident on his brew. He was by far the furthest just after his brainy friend Hermione and the beautiful lass in front of him.

Snape came out of his 'den' 'gliding' between the tables and making sure to make everyone not Slytherin realise their mistake of even opting to study magic. He came to Harry last who was waiting with a vial in hand filled with his pain relieving potion. "Well let's see what our celeb the youngest champion in history has to give us." He snatched the vial out of Harry's hand, uncorked it and smelled it. A frown creased his head when he found the absolutely no smell, the basic sign of a well brewed pain reliever. Then he covered the mouth of the bottle with his thumb and poured a little out, rubbing his fingers together he found the pale red potion to be as thin as water. Frustration evident on his face "Very well the physical properties satisfy, but does the potion work really. How about a practical approach Mr. Potter, how about you give us the demo of your potion." Without a warning Snape pointed his wand on Harry and casted a sinister muscle cramp curse. Harry felt like he could not stand upright any longer his legs were wobbling and screaming cramps. Snape handed Harry his potion back, "Drink it Potter and show how extraordinaire you are."

Harry's clenched his mouth to not shout grinding his teeth to pent up the frustration. Just then Neville's cauldron decided to steal the show by blowing up vigorously and painting half of the class in deep slimy violet. Snape glared at Neville but rounded back to Harry and sneered, "We are waiting Potter."

Harry slowly brought the vial to his mouth and tipped all of its content in one go. It did taste bitter but was same as Madam Pomfrey often administered him when he was in Hospital wing. He visibly started relaxing in seconds and was normally standing in just a minute. Snape's eyes narrowed to the slightest with Harry's success but he schooled his face back to his 'Potter special venomous' face. "How did you do it?" he demanded in a hiss.

Harry smirked confidently, "Why, Of course sir, I just followed the instructions on the board, unless they were purposefully written inappropriately for students to misunderstand."

"How dare you?" Snape's eyes were blood red challenging Harry to look in them while Harry gazed steadily just below his eyes and chose not to answer for he didn't know what would come spilling out just to spite the disgusting man.

"Class dismissed. Longbottom ten points from Gryffindor, a detention on Saturday evening 7 for destroying another cauldron and you won't leave until this room sparkles clean. Potter you are coming with me to the Headmaster." He stormed out of the 'dungeon cell' with an unfazed slightly bored Harry in tow.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Potter was different today. He was calm and composite wasn't he?" the sandy blond haired girl hushed while she and her friend were moving towards their dorm.

"Maybe, yes he was." Her friend answered coolly.

"What do you think has caused this sudden transition?" she hushed again.

"How would I know?" her friend replied smoothly.

"Don't give me that 'I don't know' look. I know you since we were in diapers. I know that knowing look in your eyes." the irate blonde stared at her friend pointedly while she continued to walk with mirth clear in her violet-indigo eyes.

"Daph tell me already, you know I can't live without gossips." Tracy Davis a fourth year Slytherin pleaded.

Daphne Greengrass another fourth year Slytherin continued to ignore.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Headmaster I am definitely sure he was the one who made mockery of me in the hall." Snape spat. He was standing behind the chair offered to him by Dumbledore while Harry was sitting comfortably on his chair.

Dumbledore in his usual high back arm chair smiled his grandfatherly smile, "Even if by some means we do prove that young Mr. Potter was behind a very entertaining prank what you want me to do? Surely we can't rusticate him for this."

"Such high disregard for school rules and the staff and you do nothing." Snape retorted.

"There is nothing that I can do for a crime which can't even be proved." Dumbledore sighed, "Severus let it go. I think we should all move to the great hall for a very sumptuous meal waiting for us. Lemon drops anyone?" he for the last time offered the bowl full of toffees. Harry picked one and thanked the aged headmaster. Snape turned around and stormed out of the office. "I think we should better hurry." Dumbledore got up and led Harry out.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

"Mate I really thought you were a goner with Snape on your neck." Ron for once was more interested in talking to Harry than stuffing his belly.

"Yeah, but why was he after your blood?" Seamus asked from across him. Harry was sitting with his dorm mates (Hermione gloomy and emotionally distorted sat a few seats away, accompanied by a soothing Ginny Weasley.)

"He thinks that I pranked him a few nights ago." Harry sighed, "I think he is really under stress of pear pressure with Draco and his relationship come out in open."

Everyone laughed at the Gryffindor common room joke. "But then why was he so astonished with you making the potion right?" Dean asked.

" 'cause he didn't expect the potion to work right." Harry replied coldly.

"Why?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Harry looked around and called the group to close in while taking a vial out of his pocket and placing it on the table.

"What is that Harry?" Dean asked.

"That is the potion I gave Snape to test and also the one originally Snape wanted me to drink. Whatever it is, it is not the pain relieving potion anymore which I made." Harry looked at their confused faces, "I think I should clarify a little." Every one nodded. "Well you see I made the potion according to instructions. Then Snape comes and starts inspecting everyone's potions. I filled two vials with the potion for precautions and handed one to Snape for verification. If you noticed he had already touched various other potions most of which were well not up to the mark. Which means his fingers were coated with various other potion samples and ingredients." He looked expectantly at others but only got engrossed expressions as if he was telling a tale. He sighed mentally and continued, "Then you all saw he turned my potion and poured a bit on his thumb with it touching the mouth of phial. Thus in turn contaminating the potion making it unfit for consumption as you can see."

The potion had turned acid green. "Forgive me Neville for saying this, but if not for that lucky blast in his cauldron I wouldn't have exchanged the vials just before drinking it and by now I would be lying in hospital wing don't know in what condition." He concluded dramatically.

"Whoa Harry you..."

"...could be story teller." Fred and George had joined the pack midway of the tale.

"That bastard, you should report this to Dumbledore, Harry. He would look into this and who knows this time we get a new potions master instead." Seamus suggested.

"Nah this incident won't make a difference." Harry sighed. "But why get rid of him when we can have fun with him." His eyes glinted evilly. "Hey Fred Gorge can ask you a favour."

Fred and George brightened up like a light bulb, "Anything Harry."

**Chapter Ends**

**Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind. And feel free to suggest your ideas for if good enough I will use it 'cause I don't have a pre planned plot for this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Adieu…..**


	6. Chapter 6: Are you drunk?

**A Debt**

**Chapter 6: Are You Drunk?**

**A/N: another awesome response by you guys, something which an author desires. Please keep it up. I know a little late but still there at last.**

**I used a small excerpt from the Order of Phoenix in this chapter.**

"Nah this incident won't make a difference." Harry sighed. "But why get rid of him when we can have fun with him." His eyes glinted evilly. "Hey Fred Gorge can ask you a favour."

Fred and George brightened up like a light bulb, "Anything Harry."

Chapter: Are You Drunk?

Harry looked about and saw some Ravenclaws staring at them bemusedly for they indeed looked suspiciously huddled up like group of thugs. "I think we better continue this in our dorms." He proposed and they all returned to their seats to eat.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Two weeks later Harry found himself holding the map and standing in the seventh floor staring at the abnormally blank walls of the corridors looking for a room that he heard a rumor about (Peeves rumbling for being low on supplies and being locked out of the 'come and go room'). He was sure that he had heard him right about there being a hidden room around this place itching his inner Marauder to look for it. "But why does the map not show it? I'm sure Marauders would have discovered this room if it's so secret…."

"Or maybe they never found it." He thought over and decided it must be the only possibility for this extra special room to not show on the map. "But then how do I find it?" he looked about the blank corridors to search for some oddities, anything out of place. All he saw was walls, walls and more creamy desert sand coloured walls. At least Slytherin's chamber was easier to find (being a parceltongue did help sometimes) but this room wasn't some password activated (One hour of whispering, hissing, shouting like a mad man to the walls at least told him this much.) so the question still persisted "How in the name of Merlin's balls do I get in?" he yelled and kicked the wall in frustration only to hop about in circles like a one legged barmy troll hissing like basilisk.

Times when he would give quite a percent of his fortune to have a helper to do his menial jobs and some part time adventuring with him, someone on whom he could rely on. Sometimes extra pair of hands and feet on you does help extremely and this was definitely one of those times. He had thought of 'hiring' houseelves like the Malfoys' and other purebloods' (but surely with full respect and moral intact, both of master and servant. He did respect SPEW for Hermione but the notion was terribly misdirected.)

"The greatest wizard Harry Potter sir calling Dobby." The diminutive hyperactive popped out of thin air just as he had on the morning of Christmas giving Harry a start.

"Dobby… but I didn't call you." Harry asked uncertainly.

Dobby bounced about, happy to reply, "Oh … great Harry Potter sir wanting help and thinking of a house elf. So Dobby a free house elf, decides to help."

"You can respond to anyone's call." Harry asked interested.

"Only the ones who Dobby chooses to help." The elf beamed.

"Great" he could use this. "So if I call you will come?" he queried.

"Yes, Dobby always there to help great, Harry Potter sir." The elf exclaimed.

Harry grinned his recent gained Potter special grin, "What do you know of this come and go room?"

The excited house elf answered, "Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves when he came to Hogwarts, sir. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"

"Why?" said Harry curiously.

"Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, sir," said the elf, "And Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short, sir, and —"

"— and if you really needed a bathroom," said Harry, suddenly remembering something Dumbledore had said at the Yule Ball, "would it fill itself with chamber pots?"

"Dobby expects so, sir," said Dobby, nodding earnestly. "It is a most amazing room, sir."

"How many people know about it?" said Harry.

"Very few, sir. Mostly people stumbles across it when they needs it, sir, but often they never finds it again, for they do not know that it is always there waiting to be called into service, sir."

"It sounds brilliant," said Harry, his heart racing. "Can you show me where it is?"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir," said Dobby, looking delighted at Harry's enthusiasm. Both of them hurried, led by Dobby. They reached a stretch of blank wall opposite an enormous tapestry depicting Barnabas the Barmy's foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet. The elf stopped and looked jubilantly at Harry, "We are reached Harry Potter, sir."

Harry looked about and found the painting he must have crossed at least twice, "I have been here Dobby, there's nothing here." He sighed. He had tried some spells at the portrait but to no avail.

"Oh… There's a trick sir." The elf turned towards the wall opposite the painting, "You think for the room or the thing you wants and walk three times in front this wall. If the room can provide you, then it appears for you."

Harry arched an eyebrow, "That's it." The elf nodded eagerly. "Well then let's give it try." He walked to the wall and thought of an empty room while pacing to and fro in front the wall. He stopped in his track when he saw patterns emerging on the wall. The lines became edges of the design carved on a wooden door that materialized as if being uncovered. A door knob jutted out in its place for Harry to grab. Harry touched the unusually warm handle for the climate inside the castle. He turned the knob cautiously and opened the door. Inside he found… nothing; just a perfect empty room waiting for his presence. He looked around, impressed at fine art of magic. He wished for a simple arm chair to appear, and so it did, right beside him. "It's really awesome. Dobby what are the limitations of this room?" he said.

"The room not provides food, so you go to the kitchens for it or call a house elf to delivers it."

This wasn't much of a trouble, so the room was in one word perfect. Now that he thought, did the twins know of its existence? Harry had to ask Sirius why hadn't they added this room to the map and how could he add his discoveries. As it was already time for dinner so headed down to the hall.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

He was in his dormitory sitting by the desk near the window reading from a book 'Through Dark Ages' a book which housed most of the spells used in past through various dark ages. Some were dark and their defense also but there were quite a bit tricks and tips on regular spells as to how to modify them to use in a battle and most important – during escaping. Surprisingly it was still in the restricted section as if waiting for him to be discovered, he was sure the headmaster would have removed any such book for the spells were not school standard even to be kept in the restricted section. Though there was a small note at the last page-

'_Ravenclaw was right knowledge is the best heritage. This is my last heritage; only them who are worthy can read it. So use it well.'_ – The Author.

He continued to read-

'_If you hold your basic spells and pool your energy before releasing them you can have a grander effect. It saves you power and effort when you have to prolong a spell use time and also the number of times you use it. But make sure you don't overdo it for it can have disastrous backlash in some cases. For instance take Incendio if you hold your spell for few moments before releasing you get a bigger sphere of or hotter flame than normal but if hold it longer (depending on your strength) you can get a blast of flame which at times backfires and harms you._

_Further on types of shields…'_

A letter dropped in front of him. He looked up to find his familiar preening herself while keeping an eye still on him. The letter from the handwriting he could tell who had written it.

'_I thought I was a good friend of yours, Harry. It's been quite some time since you came to visit me. Apart from a passing hello in the corridors I haven't seen you much. I may sound like a complaining little girl but I was getting bored and this majestic owl just came by to accompany me so I thought why not I write to you._

_Love_

_F'_

He knew he had not visited her for past two weeks, he had been busy (well mostly planning some prank or pouring into his new bible of magic.) he had even completed his assignments given by various teachers. But he would reimburse his mistake. Turning the parchment he wrote his reply.

'_Keep the windows open._'

Folding it neatly he gave it to Hedwig and told her to wait. He went over to his trunk, slowly and silently extracted his invisibility cloak and grabbed his broom. Taking a final look to check that, everyone else was fast asleep. Then dived after his familiar, for she guided Harry to his destination. It was good that he had brought his muffler along for even at the end of March night could be quite cold. They neared the powder blue carriage near the elephantine horses' makeshift paddock. He let Hedwig swoop down the window so that he won't be obnoxiously barging in.

Fleur opened the window to let Hedwig in. After a moment she peeped out searching for him; he took this as his cue and leveled himself to her while taking of the cloak, "Hey Fleur, sorry to disturb you." He said cheekily.

"You don't seem sorry enough zough." She mocked sarcasm, but gave equally fast, "O' come on in fast."

"Thanks" he hopped in.

"So why grace me wiz your 'oly presence at midnight?" she asked mockingly.

"What? You said you were bored so I came." He replied bluntly.

"At midnight." She exclaimed.

"Not my problem, you were bored at midnight." He countered.

"O' and 'ow do you plan to relieve of my little problem?" she countered back.

"I don't know. You see I have this long record of acting without planning. So came here as soon as I could." He said a straight face which didn't go well with his eyes.

"Alright what now?" Fleur gave this question answer game and smiled serenely.

Harry sat down on the bed dramatically falling in deep thought, "I think we should go to the place where we met first time I mean that garden on the second floor. There we can think of what to do next."

Fleur arched an eyebrow at him, "What 'ave you got in your mind?"

Harry looked back in confusion, "Nothing, not yet. Why do you ask?"

Fleur assessed him and his expressions for a moment before returning to her previous cheery self, "Never mind. But there's a problem I can't leave through the doors without alerting Madam Maxime." She looked a bit worried but all the more cute. Harry quickly averted his gaze and the shut devious little animal in his mind, "Uhh…. Who said, we are going to leave through the doors?" he grinned his potter special and brought the Firebolt in moon light, "This will be our ferry for tonight. I hope you don't mind heights?" he gave her an uncertain look.

She grinned (feral one if you ask Harry), "Are you seerious? Of course I love 'ieghts. Veelas 'ave air and fire in zier blood." She took the Firebolt (with his permission) and examined it. "You know I steel 'ave the Nimbus X-1, granted eet came out at ze same time as ze Firebolt but eet ees not ze same. Can I ride eet?" she asked, her eyes radiating her beauty like stars in the night sky, she did resemble a seraph of his dream just like that night but a pajama wearing seraph.

"Holy man, you do know how to convince a bloke." Harry grinned while she blushed at being caught, "But you should have known, I would have permitted you without that 'aura show'." He reasoned calmly.

"I know you would 'ave. But you felt a little deefferent so I 'ad to check. Being a veela sometimes does bring zese situations and we 'ave to stay on guard." She sighed.

"Different?"

She really liked when he would furrow his eyebrows in genuine confusion, he looked more adorable then. "Ze 'arry I knew would 'ave sputtered and blushed even at ze idea of meeting me at midnight let alone kidnapping me from my room just because I was bored."

Harry took this in humor, "Well then would you like to check this new and improved Harry Potter. For he promises a night full of fun and chaos you would remember till eons later. On the serious side you are in a way responsible for this Fleur."

"I'm responsible?" she queried confusedly.

"No, I'm not blaming you rather I'm thanking you. I don't know what but you opened something in me, it feels like a wild fire, like I'm alive…. I can't explain, but whatever it is I like it. And we will celebrate my new found freedom tonight." He flashed his brightest smile which she returned amicably.

"Well let's move on before the night dies." He gestured her towards the window. Fleur hopped out of the window and leveled the broom for Harry to settle. He grabbed her waist side politely expecting to move at normal speed but she had something else in mind. She shot upwards at slight incline so that he had some warning.

Harry had expected for Fleur to move at an easy pace like normal non quidditch broom owners at Hogwarts did. But definitely never anticipated the climb at breakneck speed, his reflex acted in time and he grabbed her tightly, her honeysuckle scent hazing his mind and her soft, warm, sliver blond hair blowing on his face.

"At least warn me before doing such things." He was glad he could control himself somewhat in her influence.

A number of dives and climbs and feints and casual sweep through the turrets of the castle they finally reached the garden.

"You are a pro at the broom girl… But not Quidditch… that I could tell." Harry panted.

"Glad you noticed… I do broom racing … back 'ome. A popular sport een France, I dare say, more zan your Quidditch." She panted equally hard, "Zanks 'arry, I really missed ze airs you know."

"Yeah I know" he nodded knowingly, "they are that addictive."

"Yes zat zey are." She conceded. They both settled on the very same bench as the previous night, gazing the stars. Fleur turned to Harry, "I feel cold, do you have anything to drink?"

"Butterbear would do?" he asked, she nodded a yes.

Fred and George had visited the Hogsmead in evening and had brought Harry a crate of butterbear along. "Dobby" he called lightly.

The hyper excitable elf popped without a moment's pause, "Great Harry Potter sir called Dobby?"

"Yes Dobby, there are a few butterbear bottles beside my trunk could please bring two of them?" he asked genially.

"Of course, Dobby would anything for Great Harry Potter sir." The elf popped out.

"I 'aven't seen any ozer 'ogwarts student communicating wiz ze elves 'ere." She pondered loudly.

"Well cause they don't. At least most of them." He replied.

Dobby popped back with two dusty unlabeled bottles, gave them to Harry and vanished again. Harry handed one bottle to Fleur.

Fleur opened the bottle and brought it near to her lips but stopped, "'arry zis smells funny, don't…."

Harry was already a quarter bottle down, "Hey feels warm, what were you saying Fleur. Hic…oops sorry."

"Never mind." She resigned to her fate and took two gulps fully knowing that this was a disguised version of fire whiskey, popular among seventh years no matter the school. She smacked her lips, "Yeah feels warm, and definitely tastes like Butterbear."

"What … hic it's not butterbear." He scrutinized the liquid.

"No my dear friend, zat's firewhiskey you are drinking" she said sagely, feeling a bit odd herself.

"What are talking?" Harry asked animatedly while taking another sip.

"Ze same zat you 'eard." She giggled and took another sip.

"You know… hic… it's a crime to drink… hic… underage." He said gravely.

"But I'm off age already. You are underage." She giggled again.

"Yeah you are right. 'mione and professor McGonagall won't be happy. But I'm sure headmaster would listen to me. But alas that Sev…..Sev… Snake or Snape won't be happy. 150 points from Gryffindor and three years of detention in the dungeons that's what he will say." He grieved dramatically while Fleur tittered musically.

"Yeah Madam Maxime would say, 'Zis was not a Lady like behavior I expected of you Mademoiselle Delacour. You brought shame to me and our fine School.'" She imitated the deep voice of her headmistress and both laughed hard.

Harry picked himself of the floor and wheezed, "Hey Fleur… Am I drunk?"

Fleur panted alongside, "Yes 'arry…. you are."

Harry tried to look as serious as possible, "Hey Fleur….."

"Um hmm"

"What do you do when you are drunk?"

"I don't know 'ave fun I suppose." She pondered.

"Well let's do that." He drained last of his bottle and stood up with conviction and passion, "Common we have an important mission tonight. I'm Harry Bond and you are my bond girl miss Delacour." He gave her hand to get up.

"What's our mission monsieur Bond?" she asked huskily and then giggled, "I feel so excited."

"I don't yet… or maybe I know it." He grinned a grin that even would put headmaster to eat his socks.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**CHAPTER ENDS**

**A/N: Okay I just finished my first SEM at college. Then I completed Sands of Time and Warrior Within. So now I will dedicate more time to writing.**

**Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind. And feel free to suggest your ideas for if good enough I will use it 'cause I don't have a pre planned plot for this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Ja Ne…..**


	7. Chapter 7: Christmas on April 1st?

**A Debt**

**Chapter 7: Christmas, on April 1st?**

**A/N: Another awesome response by you guys, something which an author desires. Please keep it up. I know a little late but still there at last.**

"What's our mission monsieur Bond?" she asked huskily and then giggled, "I feel so excited."

"I don't yet… or maybe I know it." He grinned a grin that even would put headmaster to eat his socks.

Chapter: Christmas, on April 1st?

Fleur donned the cutest curious look, "Tell me, pleeeease."

"We are going to celebrate Christmas." Harry exclaimed.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh" Fleur shushed and then asked cutely, "Chreestmas?"

"Yes they are the best days. You get presents, tasty food, lots of chocolates and … and …. and socks." Harry whispered excitedly.

"Socks?" Fleur asked puzzled.

"Socks…" Harry repeated.

"What socks?" Fleur asked again.

"Blue and Red socks"

"What Blue and Red socks?"

"The one that I got, don't you remember?"

"Why would I remember?" Fleur was stumped.

"But you gave me don't you remember." Harry pouted.

"When deed I give you socks?" Fleur challenged.

"On Christmas"

"No I deedn't."

"Yes you did." Harry huffed.

"No I deedn't." Fleur too huffed.

"Yes you did, yes you did, yes you did." Harry chanted

"No I deedn't, no I deedn't, no I deedn't." Fleur chanted simultaneously.

They both stopped at the same time and started laughing. Fleur giggled, "Why are we laughing?"

"Because we are celebrating Christmas and we will present everyone socks." Harry deadpanned.

"You know I never got socks on Christmas." Fleur suddenly sniffed.

"What is favourite colour?"

Fleur shrugged, "Navy blue and meednight black 'ighlighted wiz fiery red."

Harry started at her then slowly nodded, "It's nice."

Fleur grinned, "I know, what's yours?"

"Not thought much, dark blue slashed with white perhaps." Harry shrugged.

They fell silent for a minute lost in their own world.

"Hey why are we still sitting here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Fleur said helplessly.

"Let's hurry we have to give gifts to everybody. It's our mission tonight." Harry urged her to get up.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The portrait to Gryffindor dorms creaked open and closed. No footsteps were heard, no shadows played on the stairs' carpet, no sound were whispered, no light flicked, but there was someone who came out of the tower at the dead of night. Unfortunately even The Fat Lady was fast asleep to notice anything, as usual. A cat was prowling at the end of the staircase leading to the portrait. Its eyes flicked and head snapped upwards. A small flash of light later the cat lay there silently. But there was a difference, what was it only would we discovered in the morning.

A snicker came from above followed by a silent smack on the head of the person who snickered.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

The passage to the Hufflepuff was just as lonely with no difference to the naked eyes. But the walls had something special on them, maybe morning wasn't bright ever.

Filch lurched about the corner to the passage to kitchens grumbling and hissing about young and lively students, hundreds of cheery and bubbling with magic youngsters and teenagers, full of hormones residing in one castle.

Poor Filch, poor dear old Argus Filch the loving and charismatic caretaker of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry didn't know his days were going to be livelier and full of adventure. A certain prophecy given by Padfoot aka Sirius Black on his last day at school was coming true –

_This school will witness the second rise of law keepers in years to come, beware for Marauders legacy will continue._

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

A knock on the door to the Ravenclaw commons broke a long stretched silence. It was followed by whisper that echoed in the area –

_Everyone have it, yet most ignore it. Use it and you do well, loose it you are doomed for it's not just about books._

A single feminine whisper broke the silence, "Umm… common sense" the reward was seen as the door opened silently.

"I was going to say" a male voice came but-

"Shhhhhhhh" the female voice cut it fast.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

Dear Salazar Slytherin,

Why exactly is the entrance to the Chamber Of Secrets in the girls lavatory?

Sincerely, Fellow Pervert

The Slytherins weren't all full of mono-track minds, so this little joke won't be principally scorned upon by the house. Besides they would busy unwrapping through their gifts, or maybe Through their gifts.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

On the top of the owlery two figures howled with glee and laughter.

"'arry that was really a night full of chaos and fun." Three more empty bottles were lying between them.

"I always keep my promise to friends." Harry intoned proudly.

"Friends, sounds good doesn't eet." Fleur whispered while looking far away.

"Yeah, and I love making friends." Harry giggled.

Fleur stared at him, fire whiskey couldn't fake it what she saw. The bright green eyes full of life yet trace of past pain evident deep below. Smile reaching ears but they did hesitate before. Laughter making her gooey and wobbly at knees, were like just born, like first time. This excitement was new to her, to them but still different for both.

She felt something new, something she had felt before yet different, something she felt for her family but still not the same.

Harry was special she knew it but how special? What did he mean for her? He was a friend, her friend. His bright eyes focused on hers.

"Hey Fleur what are you thinking?"

"You know, you are my first male friend ever. And maybe zird friend overall." She said warmly.

"Do mean boyfriend?" Harry wiggled his eyebrows.

Fleur laughed gaily, her honey sweet voice rolling like concentrated syrup in the crisp night air, "I like you and your sense of 'umor."

"You broke my 'eart Mademoiselle." He feigned a broken heart with a sloppy attempted French accent.

"'ey I don't say like zat." Fleur protested merrily.

"And I love you too." Harry commented casually. Fleur froze a little.

"And I loooooove Gabrielle, bless the little girl." Harry mumbled again (Fleur sighed in relief, he was genuinely unyielding to veela allure unbendingly proven). "Then I love 'mione oh and definitely the twins. I love Profeesssorr Goggle and definitely Dumbly-doore, funny name. Bah I love all proffesssssorrrrrrs mostly Snevellous Snape." He snickered whwile Fleur snorted, "I wholly love my dearest friend Malfoy oh what a friend he is…"

Fleur nodded regularly through his speech and drifted off in his lap.

"and did I tell you about Daphne Greengrass. She must be second hottest girl at Hogwarts after Susan" his eyes mystified, "I wonder if they would go on a date with me. What do you think Fleur?" he looked down and found her already deep in sleep. He shrugged and picked her up heading to her room in the carriage.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

**Chapter Ends-**

**A/N: I know a small chapter but fun chapter, I just couldn't kill joy (cough My Joy cough).**

**You all know what to expect in next chapter (If you want your Prank to be added well tell me for good enough it may get added up with your name. And please do it fast.)**

**Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind. And feel free to suggest your ideas for if good enough I will use it 'cause I don't have a pre planned plot for this story.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Au Revoir…..**


	8. Chapter 8: Pranks

**A Debt**

**Chapter 8: Pranks**

**A/N: The entire theme was taking too much time and I lost my original ideas so I started fresh and finished in one chapter. Don't worry you all just have a laugh and don't forget to leave a review.**

Chapter: Pranks

Soft, very soft to touch, a pleasure on his face specifically lips right now apparently; smells mix honey and lavender with distinct hint of some odor, known yet out of his grasp. Rhythmic rise and fall of object, peculiar. Quantity is two, as his face is buried in between. A little moist seems from mixture of his breath and unconscious drool.

"morning 'arry" And the last evidence of accented English that the 'thing' is talking to him.

"Can 'ave my breasts back pleeease. Merci"

Yes it could only happen to him Harry James Potter, wake face deep into the breasts of one girl he 'maybe'(definitely) fancies the most, also whom he hasn't once built the courage to ask out on a tea. He blinked and saw skin. Took a deep breath, quite refreshing one at that. Turned his head ninety degrees up and forest green met cerulean blue. No one blinked even for a fraction second.

He opened his mouth(still dangerously close to the flesh), "Would it suffice to say sorry?" breath hitched clinging on every letter of her words.

Her face straight, eyes unyielding, lips parted, "No."

_Crap he's fucked._

"No, zere's no need to apologize."

_Okay not yet._

"'arry I maybe drunk but I can steell control myself."

He sat up straight and noticed the blue bra that blocked his view from the complete package. Her claim did sound unreal, "Really?"

She grinned sheepishly, "Umm… no. Actually your pants are steell on and by ze look of ze belt eet was untouched."

He looked down indeed his pant was still there and so was her skirt of yesterday. "So nothing regrettable happened in night." he asked hesitantly.

"Not that I'm aware of. But it shouldn't go out of this room." she said a little firmly. Whatever happened last night at least she was sure nothing obnoxious happened(thanks to her being part Veela, her magic would react peculiarly).

"Oh definitely my lips are sealed in iron." Harry responded with utmost sincerity, tension dancing on his entire visage.

Fleur giggled, "Cheer up, old boy. I'm not angry at you. Well I've already zaid a leettle beet of skeen ees alright between friends. I'm confident about you behaving yourself. You see you got zat 'onor zing in you which won't allow you to ztray." besides it would a wonder if he lived the wrath of a Veela(being special is a boon sometimes).

Harry stared at her, should he be happy that she was a sport about it, should he be glad to put the matter of the hook or should he be conscious of his virile ego that she claimed he won't do a thing to her no matter what.

Without thought he bent closer to her, lips millimeters apart, "Are saying that I'm incapable of doing anything to you?" his breathe melded with hers, eyes deep into each other, playing a dangerous game among them. Her eyes widened as her brain interpreted the words mouth wide open devoid of any words.

A grin danced on his lips as he stood up and collected his belongings. He took his Firebolt and climbed the window. Turning around he gave her a wink, "Food for thought" and jumped out.

She stood there staring at window, 'Did he mean it?', but her magic told her otherwise, 'his thoughts weren't malicious like others', it was like a friendly challenge. 'Well Monsieur Potter if can play the game then so can I.' her eyes glinted devilishly, 'Let's see who's better?'

A sudden shock of pain shot through her brain, "Oww… merde. Why ze 'ell did I drink?"

-xxxxxxx-

'Hah fat chance Fleur, I'm not a little boy anymore. She thinks I won't do anything even drunk, honor my left nut.' He grumbled as he flew towards his dorm. The fresh air slowly cleared his mind from his hangover, and as his brain settled,

"Merlin's right nut what did I say to her?" he felt like diving thirty feet down from his broom, 'Holy shit, I just fucked my friendship with her. What the fuck I was thinking?'

_Crap…crap…crap, it's done he's done now she wouldn't even want to see his damn face. He is now just another pervert asshole in her eyes. Holy Jesus save his ass._

"Way to go potter, just go shit out your dirty mind on your dream girl's face. Yeah awesome, perfectly suave." He groaned dejectedly, why in the name of Merlin's rotten shit he got drunk? That too with Her of all!

He finally reached his dorm's window. Peeking in he found everyone were still asleep. He quickly climbed in and stashed his broom to its place. Stretched and popped some joints, he went over to Ron to wake him up.

"Ron" suddenly his stomach gave a jolt. Harry started feeling uneasy, like somebody put fizz inside his stomach. Then without a warning…. BLUUGH, poor unlucky Ron.

"EGHHHH yuck… Harry why did you puke on face?" Ron groaned clearing his face.

"Oops, sorry" Harry muttered meekly as he rushed to bathroom.

-xxxxxxx-

"Don't move Fred" George barked. But it was too late, Fred blinked and out of reflex turn towards his twin.

Bang…Poof

"Oww…"

"…my fucking…"

"…balls." Fred and George groaned in unison.

_Flashback_

"_Hey why are we still sitting here?" Harry asked._

"_I don't know." Fleur said helplessly._

"_Let's hurry we have to give gifts to everybody. It's our mission tonight." Harry urged her to get up._

_They both climbed on the broom and flew towards the Gryffindor tower._

"'_Awrrry 'hic'!" Fleur called as the breeze swept through her hair. "'arry where are we going?"_

"_Twin's dorms." Harry replied as they zigzagged._

"_Why?" Fleur asked in confusion._

"_They got 'hic'….my bottles. And…and…and 'hic'…they gonna pay for it." Harry swore as Fleur oh-ed._

_She snuggled closer to Harry making him unconsciously blush beet root._

'_hehehe she's soft.' His teen brain working overdrive feeling her on his back._

_(Unfortunately for Harry) they reached the required window and sneaked in. Fleur released her thrall to make sure everyone remains in deep sleep. She noticed Harry swaying with dizziness, 'oops I think I overdid it' she poked him in ribs to snap him out,_

"_Oww"_

"_Shhhhh, do your work fast."_

_Harry grumbled but set to work, "Awesome look 'hic'…what we got. dungbombs, super adhesive…" he started ransacking Fred's(or George's) personal stack._

_A dungbomb here some adhesive there, some ropes and a little spell work later, "There all set."_

_Fleur starred at his craftwork and shook her head resignedly, "'Arry zat's overkill"_

_Harry huffed, "No it's not."_

_Flashback Ends_

Fred croaked trough pain, "George, where are you?" Something moved beneath him.

"Below you brother" he groaned from pain of duel assault of Fred's weight on him and explosion of dungbombs on his balls.

"Well at least we know the glue doesn't burn your skin, my smart brother" Fred reasoned.

"Very right my handsome brother" George agreed.

"Any suspects?" Fred asked.

"You know him" George sighed, "Fred I can't feel my legs"

"Sigh…I can't feel my ass."

-xxxxxxx-

"Oh God Bella you're so good." He hissed in pleasure.

"Am I Professor? Mmmmm….." a whisper responded.

"Oh god yes, deeper, I'm there just….OH….OH…FFFFFFUCK….OHOHOH…YESSSSSS…..Holy Shit that was awesome, Bella." Hogwart's beloved Professor Snape panted after a good morning blowjob by his secret affair none other than Vicious-Bella(Bellatrix). No one knew about this, not even the Closet-Pervert-Dark-Lord.

But then there was the question, Snape eyed the bump in linen sheets who was supposed Bella, "Bella how did you escape Azkaban?"

POP….Shudder

"Azkaban professor?" Okay that's not Bellatrix's voice.

He threw the blankets off. Sleek blond hair not curly black…

…..ummmmm

Grey eyes not dull blue…

Ughhh….mmmmm

But most important MALE NOT FEMALE…

"DARCO WHAT FUCK ARE YOU DOING DOWN THERE?" Snape jumped out of the bed deliberately trying find his wand(Magical one or other? Confusing). His wand was nowhere to be seen. He scrambled to his feet glaring at an equally naked teenager, who moments ago was deep-throating him like a pro-pornartist.

"Professor what happened?" Draco asked innocently like little girl, pouting in confusion, "Please come up fast we also need to get ready for classes today."

Snape was moments away from heart attack, "STOP THERE, DON'T COME NEAR ME." He noticed the door to his room was just behind him. He sprinted out not even caring about his bareness in the moment of escape.

He ran out in his classroom straight to the storeroom. He banged the door close and looked around, there in the center of the room was his wand(not-cock). He picked it up…

BANG…Cough….cough

A type of gas bomb exploded right in his face, "WEASELY" those sons-of-devil-shits, he will rip them skin and sinew apart.

"Oooo Sevvvyyy" he looked around to see Draco crawling towards him with fluffy bunny ears on his head, he shot a Stupefy but Draco vaporized in black smoke and the shelf behind crashed down.

"Severus you naughty boy." There was Draco posing on his favourite desk where he would mark F in series on those stupid deadly dumb assignments. "STUPEFY"

Not much later the floor was a mess of various liquids, yeah but who cares especially when a psycho homo teenager was haunting your daylights out.

-xxxxxxx-

Harry was sitting bored amidst all the yelling and shouting. He and others came down only to find a neon green balloon floating in the center of already crowded common room. On it was written,

'TREASURE HUNT

MARAUDERS NEX-GEN BRINGS YOU THE EXCITEMENT OF TREASURE HUNT WITHIN YOUR DORMITORY.

HINT: WE HAVE STOLEN THE FAT LADY AND HID IT

SO YOU FIND IT.

THANKS AND ENJOY'

Naturally everybody suspected twins to be behind this but ten minutes ago they had tumbled down the staircase, smelling worse Dragon poo mixed with Giant's poo, and their ass stuck together more than they would ever be.

They stood laughing like maniacs in secluded corner of the room, at the whole house being pranked at once. Though they had one regret, they weren't part of this Marauders Nex-Gen(but they would find them, after all they had worked blood and sweat to try earn this name).

So Harry sat bored on a sofa set near the window with Hermione staring suspiciously at him. Of course he knew it was his doing but he couldn't like announce in room full of Gryffindors that he was the one locked them inside and he absolutely had no fucking idea where he hid the portrait.

Fucking awesome right?

-xxxxxxx-

Cho Chang checked herself for the final time in the mirror and went down to the common room. Today was another special day with Cedric.

She pushed the door to open it.

"First answer my question dear" the regular ethereal voice came from the magical door. It was strange, for door only asked riddles when entering. But she shrugged, "Fine go ahead."

"What came first egg or chicken?"

She just stared at the door, 'what a stupid question.' "Well I think the egg."

"But who gave the egg?"

"The chicken"

"Where did chicken come from?"

"From the egg"

"So what came first egg or chicken?"

"The ee….. I'm mean the chicken" she stated firmly.

"But you said chicken came from egg."

"Okay the egg then."

"But the chicken gave the egg."

"Okay fine both came together." She was already irritated to hell.

"But where did they come from then"

"FUCK YOU"

"Sorry my dear but I'm not into humans, so what came first chicken or egg?"

"AGGHHHHHHH"

Really special day…..

-xxxxxxx-

**Great Hall:**

Headmaster Dumbledore smiled grandfatherly at his Deputy, "Calm down my dear, and do have a seat."

McGonagall sputtered irately, "Calm down, you say me to calm down. Look around Albus, half of the students are missing along with one of our Professors and all say me to calm down!"

Indeed entire Gryffindor and Ravenclaw table were empty. Hufflepuffs sat stock still not even uttering a single word or anything. The Slytherins looked pissed well more than usual. Then there were the professor Snape, Merlin look after him. Flitwik was trying to get his charges out of the turret.

Headmaster continued to smile, "Ah my dear don't worry I may be old but I'm not blind...yet. Don't worry I noticed and I'm on my way to look into the matter. I recommend you to sit down for a moment and relish the delicacies our talented houseelves have prepared." He stood from his seat and strolled out of the hall.

'Hmmm let's look for my dear Snape first.' Dumbledore hummed a melody as he headed to the dungeons.

-xxxxxxx-

The door was closed but smoke escaped from the cracks. Knock…knock, "Severus, Severus are you in there?"

"HEADMASTER HELP ME" a muffled shriek came from inside.

Dumbledore did a bubblehead charm on himself and blasted the door open.

His feet were stuck to the ground, his head was stuck to ground. But his ass was two feet above the ground but that was not important, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled madly, the manhood...

"Ohh, Sev dear, thank you, thank you so much for this gift; I knew you would see my love one day. Now only if you had waited it was my anniversary in a few weeks." He slowly and tenderly sat near his eternal love and took his meet in his old withered hands.

Snape was appalled, horrified, petrified, scared to his shits, dead of psych would be an understatement. "A..Al…Albus"

Headmaster pressed his fingers on his lips and whispered, "Shhhhh I know it's exciting, your adrenaline rushing through your veins, your entire body aching for the thrill. Yes Love is most special magic but please go easy on this old man my bones aren't that strong."

"NO…NO HEADMASTER, YOU GOT IT WRONG….AAAAALBUSS NOOOOOOOOO"

But no one heard him as Albus slowly took control.

-xxxxxxx-

Professor Sprout had noticed that her Badgers were sitting awfully silent. She went to the table and asked, "Cedric what's the matter with you all."

Cedric squirmed in his seat, eyes downcast, "Professor.."

She nodded encouragingly, "Yes"

"Professor today morning when we got down to the common room" he gulped hard, "we discovered the dead body of Mrs. Norris."

Professor Sprout thought her ears heard it wrong, "come again"

But this time Susan explained it

_Flashback_

_She lazily came down the stairs, another boring day to go through. Same old waffles and eggs, same old foreigners complaining about food, climate, people etcetera, same old vampire(Snape) haunting their Potions classes, same old super paranoid firing curses at them and shouting CONSTANT VIGILANCE in order to teach them defence, same old batty stupid cat lying dead in the middle of their common room,_

_WAIT….. WHAT?_

_There in the center, Mrs. Norris was lying unnaturally silent. Not even silent rise and fall of breaths, she was dead, no it can't be. A sudden flash caught her eyes as she looked at the source. There on the wall behind the body, in bright paints it was written-_

_I KNOW YOUR DIRTY SECRET INNOCENT LITTLE HUFFLEPUFFS, MURDER OF FLICH'S CAT WON'T GO SILENT, I GOT PROOFS._

_MWAHAHAHAHA_

_She just stood there petrified, there was no way any Hufflepuff could do this right?_

-xxxxxxx-

Headmaster was walking towards Snape's quarters when he heard a muffled shriek form the storeroom. He rushed toward it and got the waft of the pungent fumes emerging from the cracks.

"Severus are you inside?"

More muffled shrieks.

Dumbledore did a bubblehead charm on himself and blasted the door open.

There was Snape, head and feet stuck to ground ass two feet above.

"My dear what happened?" headmaster asked sympathetically.

"No Albus not again" Snape begged, "I'm into women"

"I LIKE WOMEN" he shrieked hysterically until he fainted. His manhood was still twitching.

"I know most men like women, but what was the point of claiming it so… viciously. Sigh… he definitely needs my mind soothing lemon drops." Albus said thoughtfully as he levitated the prone form of Snape towards Hospital Wing.

-xxxxxxx-

An hour, an hour since Flitwik was trying to pull this spell of the door or try to device an answer for the stupid riddle, Which came first the chicken or egg?

"So Professor have you decided on your answer?" the calm ethereal voice reverberated in the empty hall where the entrance was.

Flitwik squeaked furiously, "I'm the head of Ranvenclaw house, and you have let me enter without questions."

"I'm sorry Professor but rule is no Passsword no entry, so what came first the chicken or the egg."

"I think I have some ideas" another, grandfatherly voice came from behind the diminutive half goblin professor.

Albus strolled upto Flitwik, "Ah professor a hearty good morning to you."

"Professor Dumbledore, good to see you. Please look into this trouble." Flitwik squeaked anxiously.

Dumbledore smiled and cut him soothingly, "Calm down professor, think first like a ravenclaw." He carefully eyed the door with nothing but a brass knocker, "ingenious, truly ingenious."

"Well Dumbledore?" Flitwik asked.

"You just have to answer the question." Dumbledore stated the obvious as his eyes twinkled. He went and knocked the door.

"Ah welcome headmaster, tell me what came first the egg or the chicken?"

Headmaster grinned amusedly, "I have a theory, there was a chef who went to the market and bought a chicken. The chicken gave an egg. The chef then roasted the chicken and made an omelet out of the egg to serve. So according to me the chef came first."

"Ah finally some answer. Right in one go headmaster, really the standards are going down these days with even head of house not knowing the correct answer."

Flitwik could only gawk as the door opened to the great relief of the students inside. "Headmaster how did you know the answer?"

Dumbledore's eyes glittered in the sunlight, "Lucky guess." He turned to the students were waiting, "Ah lovely morning isn't it. What are you waiting for, off you go."

Students rushed out like a stampede with a few greeting the professors but headmaster's eyes were locked somewhere else. There on the marble statue of Rowena was the key to Gryffindor's entrance, the portrait of Fat Lady.

"Well that's three of the problems solved." He levitated the portrait down and headed to help McGonagall.

-xxxxxxx-

**Great Hall:**

After an entire day of adventures the school found themselves gratefully settled in the Great Hall.

Harry nervously eyed the students around and deliberately avoided one Hermione Granger. He was now sitting between Katie Bell and Alicia Spinette, Twins were sent off to hospital wing. "So what did you gather in your gossip?" he had to know to what degree had fucked the entire school.

Katie responded, "It seems Ravenclaw were locked inside their dorms along with Fat Lady, the Hufflepuffs thought they killed Mrs Norris, personally I hoped at least they would but it turned out an animated puppet. But the best part.." she looked around and bent down to whisper, "Someone wrote on the walls of Slytherin common room that Salazar was a big time Pervert."

He couldn't help but laugh at looks of Slytherin house. They were glaring hungrily at rest of the school to dare them announce who did that. His partner Daphne Greengrass on the other hand knew it perfectly and was looking straight at him. He grinned cheekily and raised a glass in toast to her. She quirked an eyebrow but smirked and subtly raised her glass to him.

A few seats down The-Prince-Malfoy was boiling in his seat, more than usual; now this was interesting, "Hey what happened to Malfoy?"

Katie snorted on her pumpkin juice and started guffawing, "He was caught in act with his beloved."

"Holy shit no way" Harry joined in with Katie and everyone else as yet another 'Draco courting Snape tales' spread around.

Dumbledore stood up and the excited whispers died down, "What a magnificent starting to a day?" everyone chuckled.

"Well in the light of our…adventures, I have decided to add my own gift to you all. Today all the classes are called off"

Entire student body(except Slytherins) cheered loudly in unison, with several whistles and wolf calls. Dumbledore also clapped with them and waited for the excitement to die.

"Alright without further ado let the brunch begin." He raised his hands but instead of food a huge Christmas-tree popped into existence between students and teachers.

It was exactly decorated like the ones on Christmas and there was also a fairy to accompany the tree.

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT, YOU PIECES OF SHIT, YOU DISGRACEFUL MAGGOTS. I'LL PLUCK YOUR EYES AND CUT YOUR FINGERS TO BITS, YOU PUNNY SCOUNDRELS.

HEADMASTER GET ME DOWN!"

The entire hall burst into laughter at the predicament of poor poor Filch. Poor guy was hanging by his pants from the tree top with a Halo on his head.

-xxxxxxx-

Sybil Trelawney sat behind her door speculating what she saw the right or not.

She once again opened the door slightly and confirmed what she saw, there outside on a fluffy cushion was a great big black dog like creature, "Oh Merlin, it's an omen, it is really the Grim. Oh no I'm gonna die. Tea leaves where is my tea I need to read my tea leaves."

**CHAPTER ENDS-**

**A/N:-Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind.**

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Adieu…..**


	9. Chapter 9: Aftermath

**A Debt**

**Chapter 9: Aftermath**

**A/N: I know it's been two months since last update. I really couldn't help it. I had two term exams within these months. I just finished my second sem at college. So here's the chapter I hope you like it.**

**Another thing, I got a few complaints of last chapter so tried to reedit as much as possible.**

**A/N (IMPORTANT): A duel training between Harry and Twins added and almost all spelling and grammatical mistakes rectified. **

**Please Read and Review.**

Chapter: Aftermath

He was panting hard. They had made him do the chain until it became his second nature. Start with curse preferably to unbalance the opponent by either engaging him with conjuration or transfigure material in surroundings.

Then quickly create your defense, depending on what you can expect of your opponent to throw first at you. In case it's Voldemort simply build steel plates to counter his unforgivables.

Next as expected the opponent will be free of your distraction and would try to destroy your shield. Good opportunity spread smoke screen to block his view, successively conjure a stone and trnasfiguure to yourself. Place the dummy behind the shield. Use the invisibility cloak with silencing spell to change position, be ready if cover blows out.

Silently attain the best possible position to attack be ready to either dodge or block after first salvo of curses. try to remain as elusive as possible, never a dull moment. Be on offensive if agaist strong opponent for he wouldn't be able to handle their counter attack considering his experience and also those of his tutors.

He clutched his arm as Fred's cutting curse clipped on his biceps,

"Concentrate Harry you wouldn't get second chance there." Fred groused as he let loose a jet of water to counter his flaming debris.

The force pushed the hot debris back at Harry, who conjured a stone wall to block.

George meanwhile transfigured the rocks lying around to a pack of smaller wolves to attack from behind.

Harry had asked for their help about a month ago. He knew they never scored in tests but being such classy prankster wasn't a child's play. They had to genius in practical application to do half of the things they did. And lo it did turn out that they even used to practice dueling among them just to hon their reaction time for pulling out some pranks and to stay in prime for their beaters job in Quiditch.

But right now he was actually being punished for what he had done to them as a prank. And they dubbed this torture as training against Death Eaters.

Merlin how he would happily face Death Eaters than the twins, just then a wolf successfully snuck up behind him and bit in his right thigh.

"Alright dear brother I think it's enough for now…" Fred relaxed his stance.

George casually flicked his wand and the wolf vanished, "…yeah he learned his lesson for now."

Harry groused as he applied the healing charm on his wound, "You fucking assholes, why don't you show your talent in classroom?"

Fred and George sighed, "Because we don't want to become like Percy or maybe it's just too much work to keep up the reputation. And we are serious about Weasleys Wizarding Weasyes."

Harry mumbled, "I should tell Mrs. Weasley about this, let's see who saves you then?" but his tutors heard it.

"Fred I think he hasn't learnt his lesson yet"

"I agree my dear brother"

Harry appalled at their expression and quickly willed for the Room of Requirement to create a shortcut to library. The portrait appeared and before Fred or George could start he jumped through the hole.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

Right now he was sitting in the library completing the task assigned by professor McGonagall. He actually became lucky that twins had found out the balloon earlier than McGonagall. He really didn't want the cat to be out of bag, Marauder's weren't exactly famous for 'school service' and he knew McGonagall would connect the dots because Twins weren't in any condition to do this.

He dipped his quill in the ink pot and started to write-

_Morpal's most ingenious work was to take transfiguration with the help of alchemy to new heights. He had successfully transfigured desert sand to water and mixing them to create a new wild life for the nomads of Mardas in now known as Arizona Forest._

"It wasn't Mardas, it was Mordes." He knew she was standing behind him, even he wanted to talk to her but something was withholding him. So he had waited until she spoke first.

Turning around he noticed her closely. It pained to see she wasn't doing well while he was enjoying his best moments. He felt a pang of guilt, "Hey Hermione, come sit." She slowly sat down facing him. Her eyes had bags under them, her hair was bushier than before. She was stressed and it was all because of him, he knew it.

"Hermione I'm sorry I…" he started but she cut off.

"Harry, no you don't need to apologise. I had made a mistake so I wanted to apologise. Harry I'm sorry I had said such things for Fleur. I exactly became the one person who I hate most. I discriminated against her just because of her blood. Oh Harry I'm so miserable…"

"Hold it Hermione, whoa you really got worked up on it. Just say sorry to her and it will fine. Look you are the smartest witch with kindest heart I have had the opportunity to meet so please never ever think that you Hermione will ever be miserable." He then added, "On second thought unless you cross your forty and in menopause hormones became a pedophile well then I will change my words."

She chuckled at his cheekiness and swatted his shoulder, "No I won't become a pedophile Harry. Never"

He chuckled along with her but then lost his smile when he noticed her ghostly appearance again, "Hermione are you alright?" his voice was laced with guilt.

Hermione smiled wearily, "Don't worry Harry. Besides it isn't important, what is important that we have settled our differences. And I hope to be there whenever you will need me."

He grinned, "Aye Aye"

Hermione suddenly sat brightened up with that old glint relit in her eyes, "So how has been your life, I noticed you are actually improving in every class."

"You don't know what a topsy-turvy life I had in these days." Harry sighed serenely for he really enjoyed each moment of it.

Hermione grinned slyly, "Yes I know, what else could you be doing drunk with Fleur right in the middle of night and pranking entire school."

He gaped at her. Shit she knows the truth, but how? "Err…who told you that?"

Hermione's grin widened, "Who else conjured the balloon for you?"

"WHAT?"

Madam Pince glared at him from her desk mumbling about insolent brats yelling in library.

Harry pitched his voice down, "What? But...but how…why…what happened?" he almost demanded. He still couldn't believe it Hermione knew everything.

"Oh common you both were drunk like than those in Hogshead. I'm really surprised you could actually walk let alone prank.

You both came down from your dormitory I guess, and stumbled on the very couch I was sleeping." She glared at Harry laughing blatantly at her misery.

"Look if you don't stop laughing I'll tell McGonagall." It instantly got him shut.

"Good. Hey I just remembered, what did you do to Professor Snape?" she asked.

Harry perked up, "I don't know but whatever it was Malfoy handled it very well."

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "How do you make Malfoy do all this? I hope it isn't Dark Arts, is it?"

He was appalled, how could Hermione think of him like this wasn't he the Gryffindor-Golden-boy? Of course the entire potion was prepared by Daphne and who knows what the girl considers dark or not. "No Hermione I didn't use dark magic."

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madam Pomfrey were standing around a now sedated Snape.

McGonagall was worried for her colleague no matter the times they had faced off on various matter, quite literally on others throat. But still he worked here. "Poppy, what exactly happened to him."

"I diagnosed him Minerva, and it seems it was dozed with worst kind off disastrous attempt at a hallucinating potion. Nothing lethal though"

Dumbledore was running his own diagnosis, "Can you cure him Poppy dear?"

"I'm afraid headmaster all I can do is take the potion out of his system, he would still need St. Mungo's psychological treatment." Pomfrey was preparing another dose sedative.

"Very well then, until then I will have to take his classes. Let's go Minerva."

"Who do you think has done this Headmaster?" McGonagall was afraid if it were twins again, but then they were in the wing last night.

Dumbledore gave her an amused took knowing what she was thinking, "I do have a theory, but then I have many theories. Alas no proof of them. So let's wait until we find a clue to our new batch of troublemakers."

McGonagall blanched at thought, "More pranksters, no I don't want another sleepless year. Twins were enough, Merlin, Dumbledore please it's a plague we have to do something."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "Clam down Minerva and have a laugh out of it. Humour is essential to life."

She glared at him, "I'm sorry to creed for a peaceful life but that's one thing I have yet to achieve since I joined this school." Dumbledore just gave her a warm smile.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

"Alright Daph this time you won't be able avoid me. I know you know everything. I saw you raising a toast to him yesterday." Tracy was completely sure about it.

Daphne just smirked at her. She just loved keeping her best friend in mystery, well Tracy was a chatterbox and she would just spill the bins to anyone who asked her the right way. "How would I know anything? I wasn't with him, I was with you don't you remember."

"Yeah and I was sleeping at that time. How would I know if you were in your bed?" Tracy countered.

"Seriously Tracy don't bother too much. I really don't know anything." Both were currently heading towards the much anticipated potions class. Since morning it was announced that Headmaster would taking Snape's classes till he returns from St. Mungo's, students had taken a sigh relief. Officially it was said that he was injured in an accident during brewing but of course entire school knew what he was brewing with Malfoy.

"Yeah I guess you are right this time. Perhaps Fleur would know something about it." Tracy was fist pumping in her mind, 'hah now keep that aloof smirk on Daph.'

Daphne faltered a bit but kept her uninterested look although her ears were perfectly alert, "Oh and why would the Veela know anything."

Tracy grinned evilly, "When that Filch fairy tree came up she winked at Harry who blushed cutely. And today at the breakfast she was staring at him while he was avoiding her eyes while blushing again."

Daphne's fist tightened with her every word, "Trace you really should stop reading all those cheap-trashy-bundle-of-paper."

Tracy's grin widened, "Is someone jealous, oh sorry Daph I forgot about your crush on him, stupid me. Though seriously what would have happened between them to make him blush like that."

That's it Daphne decided the Veela had gone too far she need to meet with her.

They heard some voices from the cupboard they passed, "Goyle sit down, Crabbe hold him will you"

They knew that baleful voice. What was Malfoy doing in a cupboard with his lackeys?

"I know it's Potter, I know it's all his doing. He purposefully framed me to tarnish the Malfoy name. And now father thinks that I'm undoubtedly and obnoxious homosexual." Malfoy sneered.

"And it doesn't stop there father said if I was not interested in females, I shouldn't keep budging him for getting Greengrass to sign a contract." Draco ranted.

Tracy was furious but Daphne was beyond furious she wanted to blast entire closet to pieces along with the filth inside. She almost cast the Ignis curse, but was stopped Tracy, she whispered, "No don't, not yet." Daphne reluctantly agreed.

Malfoy continued, "Alright its time I showed that scarhead who he has tried to anger, Potter you will every single moment of my misery with your blood. Arrgh….Crabbe stop pulling on pants."

Both girls were furious but more disgust at what might be happening inside. They were green in their faces and made a run for nearby bathroom.

Finally the trio came out of the closet. Goyle gruffly grabbed Draco's collar, "Next time chose a bloody classroom to meet daddy-boy I don't want anyone to think that I or Crabbe are anyway involved like 'That' with you. Already we have to hear too much shit because of your father. And dad said he was expecting the monthly payment soon. Make sure Mr. Malfoy knows about."

Draco nodded quickly and straightened his collar before stumbling back, "I'm not afraid of you, I'll tell my father…"

"…to clear all pending tabs." Goyle and Crabbe pushed him ahead and followed behind him. After all they were contracted to be his bodyguards. They didn't care whatever he had to say.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

They were late, they lost time while casually chatting in the library. Harry and Hermione rushed inside to find entire class had settled with Dumbledore in front of the desk. But that wasn't it, Slytherins and Gryffindors were partnered up with each other. Was Dumbledore barking mad?

"Ah Harry my boy come inside. Hermione dear please close the door after you" Dumbledore ushered them in.

"Harry you sit on the third table in fourth row. Hermione please sit Mr. Smith." They sat as they were told. Hermione silently sighed, Zacharias wasn't one of the blood purist mundane Slytherin. He kept up to himself and didn't bother with others. Harry on the other hand was anxious who his partner would be. He looked around for who was missing.

Parvati Patil was with Nott, Lavander was with Crabbe. Holy shit Ron was partnered with Malfoy, not good at all. An explosion was imminent. He was already redder than his hair and if looked closer you would detect fumes from his ears.

Only Neville was without partner aside him. 'So Daphne and Tracy haven't showed up strange.' At least that was a relief.

Just then the doors burst open, "Sorry Professor we are late." Daphne and Tracy were both panting and surprisingly were sweating. Hogwarts had temperature charms to make you comfortable. So what made them sweat? Harry grinned perversely at the images flowing in his mind, damn you Padfoot.

"Don't worry Daphne and Tracy my dears please take a seat beside Harry and Neville respectively." After they settled, Dumbledore started again with eyes twinkling brightly, "Now that all are present, let's start the class shall we. First I would like to know what Professor Snape was to teach you today."

Hermione's hand was up rocket speed, Dumbledore chuckled lightly, such enthusiasm. "Yes Ms Granger"

"Professor Snape said we would be doing blood freezer today."

"Blood freezer is very useful in emergency to put body under stasis. Very well let's start… yes Mr Weasley" he gently asked Ron who was already sitting on the very edge of his seat.

"Professor please can't I sit anywhere else?"

"Yes I can't be seated with a blood traitor, when my father hears about it…"

"I'm afraid Mr Weasley this can't be done. And Mr. Malfoy I don't think your father has time for everything, please settle down. Also Mr. Malfoy 10 points from from Slytherin for derogatory remarks towards your classmate." Ron slumped after failing for tenth time to change his seat. Malfoy sneered but remained silent.

"Alright class the instructions are on the board if you have any doubts I will be moving among you so please don't hesitate to ask. Off you go chop chop!" he headed to the first table on the right.

"Hey Daphne" Harry chirruped quietly under his breath while setting his scales and cauldron.

"Potter keep it down, we can't let others know about us." Daphne muttered back.

"And now it's us, I like it." he grinned cheekily although he didn't notice very slight blush that spotted her cheeks. Daphne quickly covered it with her hair curtaining her face from Harry.

"Quit being snobbish Potter, you are not my standard." She hissed.

Harry sighed dramatically, "Alas it's the truth. I really don't' have much common with Tracy, I mean she's a girl."

Daphne started stabbing her silver dagger in the Podmore fruit as her blush deepened, "There's nothing between us Potter." the idea was just ridiculous, she was in the bathroom emptying her stomach after what she had heard earlier and then had to run entire corridor and two flights of staircase.

Harry chuckled, "Oh don't deny, you both were panting and sweating profusely. Your faces were shining red."

Daphne glared at him, "That's it Potter, one more word and this knife will chop your fingers next." Harry shut up; silently enjoying seeing the Ice Queen huffing at him. He really enjoyed these banters granted most of time she won but today was his day.

He saw Neville was being helped by both Tracy and Headmaster though mostly by Tracy. She is a good girl good at heart, though a gossip queen but still cute and friendly.

"Don't touch me Malfoy I'm not like you, stay away from me." Ron screamed.

Draco snapped back, "Shut up blood traitor, I didn't touch you, you filthy poor mudblood lover."

Ron slammed his hand on the table. His cauldron which was bubbling with pinkish fumes accidently tumbled towards Draco spilling its entire content on him. Dumbledore rushed towards them but it was late. Draco had big rashes over his entire skin and started rolling on the ground. Dumbledore tried a few numbing spells followed with scorgify to stop Malfoy from scratching and twitching.

"Quick Mr Crabbe Mr Goyle take Mr Malfoy to hospital wing. And Mr Weasley clean the table please." Dumbledore cleared the floor. Ron obediently followed Daumbledore's request but was still guffawing at Draco.

Crabbe and Goyle reluctantly wore their thick dragon skin gloves to pick now stinking Malfoy off the ground. Oh this was going to be billed, fuck the things they had to do. Why did their fathers took Malfoy's contract hell even Parkinsons contract would have been better.

Rest of the class the class went quietly, though they noticed somehow Neville had gotten Tracy giggling and their potion was also brewing very well indeed.

"Really Neville I'm surprised how you could perform well in class, you are a born genius at Herbology and with some guide a natural at potions." Tracy was actually marveled at his knowledge on the subject. Could the teacher be so intimidating that a natural genius could become dunce of the class.

He just needed confidence and a bit support, she have to talk to Harry about this. And why weren't they friends. If compared Neville was actually always fiercely loyal to Harry, and much better to talk to if you want honesty. And when he smiled, oh god he blushed so cutely. She almost wanted to stroke his slightly chubby cheeks, or maybe even peck it lightly who knows?

Harry and Daphne shared a look. They both had some great blackmail and teasing material. Tracy gulped at the strange feeling of fear, she looked behind to see Daphne and Harry grinning evilly.

"And there all of you please stop time is up. Today I saw all of your performance and I'm very happy with all of you. But three pairs have performed outstandingly well, 30 points each of them. Please everyone clap for Ms Greengrass Mr Potter, Ms Granger Mr Smith and Ms Davis Mr Logbottom. And of them it was Tracy and Neville's potion that was the best." At this Gryffindors cheered loudly while Slytherins clapped politely.

Neville did surprise everyone and also impressed even some Slytherins especially a certain sandy-blond girl. The said girl waved back at him before exiting the class with her friend.

Harry went over towards a deeply blushing Neville, "So Mr. Genius you really surprised us there. Well I must say a good friendly encouragement can change you entirely."

Neville stuttered meekly, "W..what are you saying Harry?"

Harry grinned knowingly, "Nothing my dear friend, let's go to great hall."

**A/N:-Next upload when I get more ideas pouring in my mind. Please feel free to suggest any ideas you got, I would like to know them all.**

**Next chapter Third task and a bit more. **

**READ AND REVIEW….**

**So Until Next Time…..**

**Adieu….**


	10. Chapter 10: Task

**A Debt**

**Chapter 10: Task**

**A/N: Actually this is not an update it is more like a sneak peek or a draft of what I'm toying with in my mind for past these months. I know not being prepared beforehand with a base story is coming to bite my ass. **

**The real reason why I'm putting up this is because of this date, 12-12-12 I mean I won't get this date for next century literally. So I hope you don't hate me because of this, but if do I don't care more than my shit.**

**Please Read and Review. And really review, because that will tell me whether this idea was even worth it..**

**A/N: (special) A few of paras are excerpts from HP: Goblet of Fire. And I don't own HP in any way.**

Chapter: Task

'And there I got my wand, myself and completely no idea on how should I face this task. Really Hermione's right I should start thinking things out.' Harry James Potter is a regular Hogwarts fourth year with regular teen problems, or maybe considering him a little above average problems. Masquerading through life and death situations is his daily dosage of thrills. 'Now what can I say I'm that cool.'

"Ahem" glancing back he saw Daphne eyeing him indifferently. "Really, this is how you want to win the tournament. Flashing absurd poses in front entire school. Are you really that desperate?"

"What? No I'm not."

"So?" she asked dropping comfortably on her favourite bean bag.

"So what?"

She rolled her eyes, "So what's the plan? How will clear the maze?"

Harry shrugged, "Got no clue, ask him. He's supposed to be the Godfather."

Sirius Black the infamous prophecy-maker of Marauders as usual didn't bother with fucks of anybody's life and kept flipping through his Sports Illustrate. "How come we don't have swimming costumes like these in Magical Britain?"

Harry sniggered while Daphne huffed, "Will stop ogling those illicit shameless women. You are supposed to be the head of an Ancient and Noble house. At least pretend to be one."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "It's just a swimsuit. Did see what that French Champion wore for second task?"

Harry jumped in defence. "Now Now Padfoot we all know that kind of effect will be there no matter what she wears."

Daphne drawled, "Admit it Harry she did that on purpose, just to show us Hogwart's girls down."

Harry groaned, "Not again, listen I know you and her don't look each other in eye. Now can we get back to discussing about how can I cross that maze alive." Daphne wanted to protest but Harry zipped her.

Sirius shrugged, "You could always blast your way through you know, Marauder style."

Harry snapped, "And how exactly will I do that?"

Sirius suddenly had a gleam in his eyes, "Exactly, you will go boom boom boom."

Harry had foreboding feeling that things were indeed going to explode.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

"I heard you are having quite an adventure in our school." The brunette asked over wind as they stared at the bottomless lake.

"_Excuse moi" _The blond asked innocently as she sharply analyzed the other girl. Though being three years junior in age and experience, she radiated arrogance and authority to almost rival her.

"Quit with that fake accent and innocent looks. We both know you can speak perfect English. It's not that hard to look through your mask." The blonde's eyes narrowed in frown as she dropped her usual mask.

"What do you want?"

"To know why you chose him of all?"

Fleur turned towards her companion, "Now you have completely lost me. What are you exactly asking?"

Daphne said it blunt and simple, "Why are you using Harry? He surely wasn't on your list before."

"Greengrass, I shall ask you rather. Why Harry? He surely shouldn't matter to you anyway? I haven't seen you anywhere with him. As for me well I can say we're both helping each other." Fleur shrugged casually.

"He is a friend, and friends look out for each other. You on the other hand act like a stranger with him even if believes in you." Daphne accused easily.

Fleur clenched her fist, "I never act like a stranger with him. I genuinely respect him and want him to be my friend."

"And yet you use fake accent around him with that stupid aura. Afraid that he might leave you like others?" Daphne smirked victoriously.

"Have you ever lost a friend because of what you are? Because you can't control what's happening with you all the time? Because they classify you as an oddity for you being just you? because you have that princess dreamland life, they say..." Fleur went back to staring at the lake.

Daphne for the first time didn't have a reply.

"They hate me. Call me names, names that pour out with pure loathing. This aura I never asked for it, it's my heritage. A gift of nature that runs in my family. Yet you like others easily accused me of blinding him with my aura. Have you ever asked him about this first? Or was this an automatic assessment based on me being a Veela.

If that's so, well then let me make it clear on my side, that no I've never ever used my aura on him. He is my friend of his own choice. No force no pressure.

I actually invite you come to our practice sessions. See for yourself the truth of your mindless judgment. Have a nice day Miss Greengrass. Au Revior." Fleur got up. Straightening her long school skirt, she left Daphne in thought of what to make of this talk.

On one hand she felt idiotic for mindlessly judging the Veela, and on the other hand she felt like brain-dead fool for falling for the blonde's well calculated act. What was the truth? Asking Harry was just way too awkward. And besides she knew what happened after Hermione accused Fleur in front of him. No she wasn't taking any chances, not just yet.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

Hermione was off again on her morning ritual lecture of speculations on how the thrice damned reporter was literally breaking every law illegally and immorally, to get the bullshit that she printed.

"Are you all right?" said Ron, frowning at her. "Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Harry and Ron stared at each other.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know...because then no one would be able to see...even Moody…and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge...but she's not allowed...she's definitely not allowed...I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library — just to make sure!" With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Ron called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey," he said, turning back to Harry, "she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an

exam. What're you going to do in Binns's class — read again?"

"Nope I got my schedule fixed." Harry checked his new wrist watch curtsey of Daphne which he would never publicly admit. Before Ron asked for clarification Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table towards him.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said. Harry gulped the food before replying, "Thank you Professor I'll be there."

She nodded in agreement, "I hope you are prepared well for tonight Potter. I never wanted for you to be in this situation, but…please do try to be safe and make your parents proud tonight. My good luck wishes are always with you Potter and I will definitely try to keep your back."

Harry felt genuine gratitude for the older Scottish women, for she maybe stern but was always the first to look out for her students. "Thank you Professor McGonagall, I will try my best."

She gave him one of rarest smiles, "Oh of course you will. Have a good day Mr. Potter."

Ron turned to him as she left, "Mate don't you feel she's been a bit weird lately."

Harry quirked an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Ron shrugged, "Nothing much just that she has been acting more motherly over you."

Harry gave him a bemused look, "I never noticed that. She has been like this to all of us."

"Dunno," said Ron. "Harry, I'd better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns. See you later."

Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. Fleur plopped in the seat just vacated unannounced, "'ey 'arry… 'ow are you feeling?"

"Excited, anxious, eager, thrilled, energised, wound up, awesome…"

"I get it, it is worst don't explain further." she eyed him carefully, he was never this agitated ever or at least in front of her. "Did I do somezing?"

"You can speak perfect British English." he stood up and headed to the chamber.

She knew that girl did do something, what exactly did she say "Wait Harry what happened?"

"Was it a test? Did I pass or fail? Go on tell me am I worth it?" he kept moving and vanished behind the door.

She wanted to stop him, but just stood there. What had happened in the past week? Even if that girl said anything of their past conversation, it definitely would never inflict this reaction from him. For all she knew him there must be a reason and a big one at that.

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

Meeting with the Weasleys had gone quickly. Bill and Mrs Weasley were visiting; Charlie wanted to come but was busy in Romania and had wished him luck. The other champions also had their family visiting them. Viktor clearly had his dad's face and his attitude. Cedric, well he already met Amos Diggory, who seemed unexpectedly surly looking at him. ("Not so full of yourself now that Ced has caught with you, are you?" Mr Diggory looked him down while Cedric glared at his father, "ignore him".)

Fleur, naturally was almost her mother's clone with a few features from her father's side. But that wasn't important. She was with her mother, and it seemed they weren't on much friendly terms with each other. He knew that extreme stiff discipline, constant show of power and authority. That regular stare down at others classifying them insignificant floor crawlers. Well Fleur indeed had her own version of Dursley it seems.

He had excused himself for last minute preparations. And now here he was on the seventh floor in front of the room of requirement. The door carved itself out as he reached for the knob. Quickly turning around he opened the door and suck in.

"Hey there pup whaz up!"

"Hello Harry good to see you."

"Hey there minion…"

"…Yeah we've been waiting for you since forever."

He turned around and beamed them, the people who he entrusted his life with, literally. "Hey there guys, Remus, Padfoot, Twins it's been so long." Harry declared dramatically.

"Harry we met yesterday." Remus sighed.

Sirius shook him hard, "Wake up Moony, you are going to lose yourself. It's been 26 hours since he met us. 2 hours extra."

Twins droned, "Yes it's been ages…"

"…as in really that long since last whack him blue."

Harry ignored Twins as he chirruped, "So where is it?"

Sirius got that impish grin, "Getting impatient are we?"

With a grandiose wave of wand Sirius presented, "

Messrs. Moony, Padfoot and…well Twins

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

the prototype version of a claimed State Of Art.

Feast your eyes…"

The cloth slowly rolled down smoothly to reveal the Technology which would be at zenith of hybrid between magic and machine.

Sirius came beside a dumbstruck-speechless-mind-blown-Harry Potter, "So Pup wanna test it now?"

"Fuck Yeah!"

"Excellent. Boys get to work…"

-xxxxxxxxxxx—

The stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

Bagman greeted them with usual enthusiasm, "All are here except Mr. Potter, has anyone seen him?"

McGonagall gave him a bemused look, "I expected you to bring him here. " He shrunk uneasily under her stare. McGonagall pursed her lips, glaring coldly, "And by chance have you asked the Weasleys?"

Bagman drooped his shoulders further, "I couldn't find him so I gathered rest and waited for him here."

McGonagall quickly marched to the Weasleys who were with rest of the champions' family.

Bagman checked his watch, "I better hurry and start the announcements." and rushed to the podium.

"Sonorus," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each — Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points — Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place — Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!"

Bagman peered through the crowd looking for Harry (as if he was waiting there), "It seems we will have to wait a few more moments for Harry Potter. He must be on the way."

Amos Diggory snorted, "Afraid, I tell you, to face the real challenge. After all he is nothing more than a small kid." But Mrs. Weasley didn't seem to agree, so were the rest of her clan.

Cedric walked into the Quidditch field, which was now completely unrecognizable. A twenty-foot-high hedge ran all the way around the edge of it. There was a gap right in front of them: the entrance to the vast maze. The passage beyond it looked dark and creepy. But that wasn't all, Fleur well in short was ready for war.

Silver gauntlets, blue-ivory arm guards, and matching shin guards all came with Beauxbatons logo. Her hair was tied in a tight bun with one strand hanging just out of the eyes. Finally there was standard combat gear given to each student. Krum on the other hand wore only arm guards with wand holster over the standard gear.

Cedric didn't have some big ancient family with fancy heirlooms, though he expected the school to provide him something. And what of Harry?

**That's the end for now, I hope in a few days I will add the full chapter and I really get a smashing idea in my brain.**

**Really I intend to stretch this chapter to 5-6k words.**

**Until then READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
